<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pervert's Guide to Becoming a Red Dragon Emperor by KingVessel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896959">A Pervert's Guide to Becoming a Red Dragon Emperor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingVessel/pseuds/KingVessel'>KingVessel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelretch's Guides [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highschool DxD (Anime), そらのおとしもの | Sora no Otoshimono | Heaven's Lost Property</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alpha Hyoudou Issei, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover Pairings, Crossover between my Fics, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Fire Breathing Hyoudou Issei, Foreplay, Gen, Humor, Interspecies Romance, Irrumatio, Kissing, Logia Akuma no Mi | Logia Devil Fruit, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm, Original Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Paizuri, Porn With Plot, Prone Bone, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Stealth sex, Thigh sex, Tit job, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zoan Akuma no Mi | Zoan Devil Fruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingVessel/pseuds/KingVessel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei only had a dream to become a Harem King. At least since he became friends with Matsuda and Motohama. However, when he finds out about the Dragon in his arm, Issei realizes that in this new world he's about to be drawn into, he has to be strong enough to live and protect his dreams and his Horde. Warning: Likely to be hijacked by Zelretch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asia Argento/Hyoudou Issei, Ddraig &amp; Hyoudou Issei, Hyoudou Issei/Ever (One Piece), Hyoudou Issei/Harem, Matsuda/OC, Sakurai Tomoki/Mitsuki Sohara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelretch's Guides [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dragon Awakens!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been wanting to try my hand on this...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, guys! We're gonna miss it!"</p>
<p>Three teenage boys ran past at near Olympic speeds, rushing towards an unknown destination.</p>
<p>"Issei! Slow down." Motohama Nakakuni, the Perverted Glasses, panted as he brought up the rear of the group known as the Perverted Trio by Kuoh Academy. He had glasses and short brown hair. "C-Come on, Matsuda. T-Tell him."</p>
<p>"You're the one moving so slow!" Matsuda Takumi, the Perverted Baldy yelled back. He was bald with black eyes. "Pick up the pace already!"</p>
<p>"Less talking, more running!" Issei Hyoudou, the Perverted Beast and unofficial leader of the Perverted Quartet, called back to the other two. "If you lag behind, I'll buy just for myself and leave <em>nothing </em>for you two!"</p>
<p>
  <em>"You monster!"</em>
</p>
<p>The two yelled as they temporarily kept ahead of their race. Then they finally reached their destination. The Film Store. AV section to be specific.</p>
<p>"We got it!" Issei raised their prize up in the air, safely wrapped in dark paper to hide its appearance in public. "The latest in the 'Big Tits In Uniform' series; '2069, A Space O-Titty'! <em>Uncensored!"</em></p>
<p>Issei liked anime. He liked Isekai anime, especially the ones where the guy entered the new world and kicked ass and got a harem of hot women! Those were the stories Issei liked. Simple. Direct. Appealing. There was no need for some artsy plot or fancy gimmick, just pure, vicarious thrill with lots of sexy fanservice.</p>
<p>"We're almost late for school." Motohama said as he looked through his wallet. Although they had contributed equal amounts of money for the film, the look on his face showed that he'd suffered quite a bit from it.</p>
<p>"It's almost the last day," Matsuda said. "Then it's summer time~"</p>
<p>"I gotta drop this off at home, though." Issei said as the packaged the goods. "We don't need it getting seized by Shitori-kaichou, especially when you consider what we've sacrificed for it."</p>
<p>The trio briefly halted as they held back tears from their sad memories.</p>
<p>"Alright, then." Issei turned heading back to his home. "GO!"</p><hr/>
<p>After Issei reunited with his friends, class was almost about to start.</p>
<p>"Hey, Matsuda." Issei called out. "Is it true Yura from the Student Council was checking you out?"</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure that she was just shocked to see him running again." Motohama replied.</p>
<p>Matsuda, after a random girl on the streets had mocked him of being a <em>former </em>jock star, had decided to get his running skills back. These had caused the Track Club quite some problems on whether to recruit him or not.</p>
<p>The pros and cons were quite obvious if one thought on it.</p>
<p>On the pro side, Matsuda was a former jock and school sports star back in junior high school where he broke multiple records, and judging by his current hobby of using the tracks when empty, had serious intention on owning his old title with pride.</p>
<p>On the con side, Matsuda <em>was </em>still an unrepentant pervert, and the track club still consisted of girls. Girls who naturally, were hesitant to invite him into their fold.</p>
<p>"Screw you guys." Matsuda buried his head into his Calculus book as the teacher entered the class.</p><hr/>
<p>Soon, it was all over by the next day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and students of Kuoh Academy were gladly exiting, regaling plans about the impending holiday.</p>
<p>The Perverted Trio gathered together to say their goodbye as each had plans separating them from each other.</p>
<p>"Right before we go, I've got something I wanna try." Motohama said to his friends. "We all have our pervy desires, but this will the first time we separated for it. I've got a speech and um, let's put our hands together."</p>
<p>Issei and Matsuda, though heavily confused, each placed their right hands over Motohama's.</p>
<p>"We at this moment, head into the decisive battle. Have faith that our blades will not shatter. Have faith that our hearts will not waver. And even if our paths should diverge, we all share a heart of iron. Swear that even if the ground beneath us should be rent asunder, we will succeed and return to this place again."</p>
<p>After Motohama finished yelling, Issei and Matsuda stared at him blankly.</p>
<p><em>"Did you just rip off Renji's send off speech from Bleach?!" </em>Issei yelled in shock. A fair distance from them, within the school walls, a blonde boy heading towards the Student Council Office, thought to himself 'No wonder it sounded familiar. Still, who knew Issei Hyoudou had interests in genres beyond Ecchi?'</p>
<p>"F-Farewell!" With that, Motohama turned on the spot and ran off.</p>
<p>"...He ignored me." Issei sighed. He and Matsuda then headed off to the Bus stop.</p>
<p>"Is Bleach a good read?" Matsuda asked on the way.</p>
<p>"Like hell it is! I'll admit it's got a good story, but it's only because of Orihime-chan's amazing boobs that I noticed that manga in the first place." Issei raved on, clarifying that the main reason he hated Bleach was a simple fact. "There were way more attractive guys than girls! I mean, at least every single girl in there was gorgeous, but there was barely any fight in there which didn't end with a guy shirtless. At least give me more sexy girl times, dammit!"</p>
<p>"Really, huh?" Matsuda said, searching online with his phone for the digital version. "If I ignore the naked dudes, it should be the a good read, right? Weird, I can't find it in the Shoujo genre..."</p>
<p>"That's the worst part. Despite everything I just said, it's <em>Shounen."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"What?!"</em>
</p>
<p>"Exactly! So many shirtless guy scenes with a slapped Ecchi tag on it, <em>on a Shounen manga. </em>When I looked at it's Fanfiction Recommendation page, there were way more gay pairings than straight pairings!"</p>
<p>Matsuda didn't think he had ever lost interest in something so fast in his life.</p>
<p>"Alright, man. I'm taking the bus here."</p>
<p>"Ok. See you after summer."</p>
<p>The duo separated. Motohama and Matsuda would later leave Kuoh for the Summer, leaving Issei alone and friendless for the holidays.</p>
<p>Issei stared at Matsuda's departing bus for a while before shrugging. "Time to go watch that DVD~"</p><hr/>
<p>It was nighttime when Issei's father called for him downstairs.</p>
<p>"Issei, your mother wants you to go buy her some fresh peppers."</p>
<p>Issei was almost out the door when his father called out to him again. "Issei, remember not to go to any weird places, okay? I'm starting to worry that you might get into trouble again if I let you out of my sight for too long."</p>
<p>Issei cocked his head curiously. "You can come along if you want, Dad."</p>
<p>"Nah, Your mother's still in the middle of cooking, so someone has to be available for visitors."</p>
<p>"Alright then."</p><hr/>
<p>As Issei made his way back from the grocery store, he passed a dark alleyway, in which as he heard a scream from within it.</p>
<p>Issei stared down the alleyway, as a few people who been nearby had frozen. Issei was shocked because he <em>knew</em> that scream.</p>
<p>Without hesitation and ignoring the shocked cries of the other bystanders, he rushed forward into the darkness. As he navigated through the turns, he could hear grunts, more screams and worst of all, malicious laughter. Finally, he came upon a very peculiar scene.</p>
<p>There were three people present in the enclosure, two of his juniors from Issei's middle school and, unbelievably, a reptile man thing. The reptile man had captured the girl, wiggling his tongue over her body in a lewd manner.</p>
<p>Normally as a High Class Pervert, Issei would have enjoyed the sight. However, Issei was very much aware that UMA was definitely going to kill her, eat her (a very viable option, seeing that his mouth was large enough to swallow her whole) or worse. There was barely any hesitation in Issei's next actions.</p><hr/>
<p>'This is <em>not </em>a peaceful day.' Tomoki Sakurai thought in panic as he was forced to watch the imminent demise of his childhood friend, Sohara Mitsuki.</p>
<p>He and Sohara had just been walking home Sohara had suddenly be snatched into a dark alleyway with a long, slimy tongue. Naturally, he raced after her immediately only to see what was the strangest thing he had ever seen in his life.</p>
<p>It was an awful mix between chameleon and human, in the most disgusting way possible. It had warty skin, bulgy eyes that swiveled around independently, a long, tentacle-like tongue currently molesting Sohara and horribly thin legs that looked too weak to carry it.</p>
<p>It was also naked. Unfortunately naked. Tomoki damned his good memory as this incident would forever scar itself right into his memory.</p>
<p>After trying to wield a nearby pipe to attack it, it had simply dodged while kicking outwards, sending Tomoki flying into the wall.</p>
<p>"Tomo-chan!" Sohara screamed at her friend's pain.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Serves him right, trying to steal </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>my </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>woman."</strong>
</p>
<p>"I'm not your woman!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Oh yes you are~. I'm gonna have a lot of fun defiling you and then </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>eating </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>you after I'm done!"</strong>
</p>
<p>Sohara flinched away in terror as the tongue started to caress her face.</p>
<p>"There's no way I'll let you do that!"</p>
<p>Tomoki stood up again, ready to attack until the unexpected happened. A figure performed a Flying Drop Kick onto the UMA, sending it flying and catching Sohara as she came falling down.</p>
<p>"Sohara!" Tomoki ran up and after consoling Sohara, who sobbed into his shoulder, he immediately identified their rescuer. "Hyoudou-senpai!"</p>
<p>Tomoki remembered Hyoudou from their middle school as he was one of it's living urban legends. A High Class pervert with an old reputation for being a delinquent as well.</p>
<p>An example was when two years ago, a stalker had stolen all of the Volleyball club female members' underwear. Hyoudou had personally tracked him down and returned the underwear to the owners, after singlehandedly beating down the stalker himself.</p>
<p>How did Tomoki know this? He had witnessed it himself, Hyoudou brutally punching down a guy in a hoodie while the underwear spilled out of a nearby bag. Later when a gang consisting of thirteen guys came looking for him in their school, Issei had beaten them all with some help from his friend, Matsuda Takumi, a jock star.</p>
<p>"Sakurai, right?" Tomoki snapped out of his reminiscing. "Take that girl away and leave this to me."</p>
<p>"What?!" Tomoki yelled as the UMA started to get up again. "You want to face that monster alone?!"</p>
<p>"H-Hyoudou-senpai, we need to run away." Sohara beckoned, sending frightened glances at the UMA as it settled its eyes on the highest threat in the area. Hyoudou himself.</p>
<p>"We can't." Hyoudou dropped a nylon bag he had been holding in Sohara's stunned hands and stepped forward, grabbing the pipe Tomoki had dropped earlier. "If we leave and it doesn't chase us, it will just attack someone else later."</p>
<p>The expressions on Sohara's face showed she wasn't exactly okay with that. To be frank, neither was Tomoki.</p>
<p>"And if we try to call a police officer, they obviously wouldn't believe us." Issei launched forward, dodging its tongue and landing a blow on its head. It was clearly ineffective as the the apparently durable UMA took advantage of an opening to grab him by his waist and slam into the wall, then the ground, then the wall again.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You cocky human! You think you can get in my way and stop me from having my meal?!"</strong>
</p>
<p>After a heavy slam, Issei laid on the ground, bloody and unmoving. The UMA heaved a bit, then turned towards Tomoki and Sohara.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Woman. Come here."</strong>
</p>
<p>Sohara started shaking, obviously frozen in spot until Tomoki suddenly stood in front of her.</p>
<p>"Sohara. Run away."</p>
<p>Sohara stared blankly at Tomoki who took a rudimentary martial arts stance. "T-That's impossible. We weren't able to do anything to it earlier and Hyoudou-senpai lost as well. And we <em>know </em>he's a strong fighter!"</p>
<p>"That's true, but that's no reason to give you up."</p>
<p>Tomoki planted his feet and yelled at the UMA. "Hey! What's your name?!"</p>
<p><strong>"Rengoku."</strong> The UMA, though startled at the unusual question, answered back.</p>
<p>"Rengoku! I'm not handing over Sohara... this woman to you! I'm not gonna cave! I'm not giving up! Better give up 'cause you're <em>never </em>getting her!"</p><hr/>
<p>Issei laid unconscious on the ground, the others' voices seeming too far away, as he seemed to floating in an empty void.</p>
<p>'Am I dying? it's no good. I can't move, dammit!' He struggled a bit.</p>
<p>'If those two die, I'll never be able to forgive myself!'</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Oh. I was beginning to think you might be another 'asleep' host of mine."</strong>
</p>
<p>Crimson flames erupted out of nowhere, surrounding and engulfing Issei yet not burning him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Do you desire power?"</strong>
</p>
<p>"Yes. Yes, I do."</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You answered rather quickly. Do you not care for it's origin?"</strong>
</p>
<p>'I don't have time to care. Especially if my juniors die because I hesitated. You might be suspicious, but between an uncertain power or my juniors' certain deaths, I'll rather take the suspicious power.'</p>
<p>
  <strong>"An excellent choice! Take it! Take if you can! For you are the host to the Red Dragon of Domination! You must be able to handle that much at least!"</strong>
</p>
<p>The crimson flames suddenly rushed forward, gravitating towards Issei's mouth and left hand.</p><hr/>
<p><strong>"I-I'm not getting her?! Don't screw with me, you lowly human!" </strong>Rengoku punctuated the last word with a charge towards the frozen Tomoki. Then he was suddenly blindsided by a sudden impact on his back which smashed him face first into the ground.</p>
<p>"H-Hyoudou-senpai..." Tomoki beheld his savior's new appearance in awe and slight fear. Hyoudou had become wreathed in crimson flames, while a mysterious red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes was manifested on his left arm.</p>
<p><strong>"Y-You dare? Against-" </strong>Rengoku suddenly choked on his words, staring at Hyoudou's arm in shock, which Tomoki noticed quickly turning to recognition, then <em>unbridled terror.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>"W-Wait! I-I didn't know they were yours! I swear I... I..."</strong>
</p>
<p>Rengoku quickly fell to his knees, groveling and sniveling. <strong>"P-Please... Have mercy..."</strong></p>
<p>Hyoudou stared down at the UMA with a disgusted expression. He walked forward and then suddenly kicked it's head, sending it sprawling onto it's back.</p>
<p>"You sicken me. You lay there, begging for mercy while ignoring how many of your past victims did the same?!" Hyoudou grabbed Rengoku's face while lifting him upwards with his gauntlet arm. Through the gaps in Hyoudou's fingers, Tomoki could see the blank terror occupying the UMA's face when it had only been filled with sadism and rage before.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you casually forgetting that just a minute ago, we were your victims?! And you have the effrontery and stupidity to beg mercy from us?!"</em>
</p>
<p>Sohara flinched and Tomoki soothingly patted her back, knowing well enough that if Hyoudou hadn't arrived when he did, no amount of begging would have saved Sohara.</p>
<p>"Well, let me reward you." Hyoudou's right hand sucked up all the flames until it was practically a small sun of crimson flames with a glowing center.</p>
<p>Hyoudou put up the 'sun' to right in front of his gauntlet. Which was also had the benefit shining on Rengoku's face and highlighting his utterly terrified face.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"Red Dragon's Sunbeam."</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The 'sun' became a concentrated beam of crimson flames which swallowed the screaming UMA's body, and set the surroundings in front of him on fire. By the time Hyoudou stopped the attack, There was nothing left of the UMA's body, not even ash.</p>
<p>"H-Hyoudou-senpai?" Sohara called out hesitantly. Hyoudou turned around to face them. As he did so, Tomoki noticed that Hyoudou's shadow created from the flames, which while hazy but still with a human appearance, had become that of a rising dragon looking down onto the World.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dominant Dragon and the Shitty Vampire Appear!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomoki subconsciously stepped in front of Sohara, blocking her from Hyoudou's view, <em>if </em>it was actually Hyoudou in front of him-</p>
<p>"Are you two alright?" Like a spell being broken, the oppressing mood Tomoki had been feeling vanished. Hyoudou was looking at his juniors in concern, washing away Tomoki's worry. It was one thing if Sohara nearly lost her life to a weird, malicious monster, it would be a whole other thing if his senior was a malicious monster himself.</p>
<p>"W-We're fine, Senpai." Sohara said in relief. She then looked directly at his gauntlet. "Senpai, your arm..."</p>
<p>Issei looked down at the gauntlet decorating his left arm. He was wondering if he would have to carry this around when it suddenly vanished, fixing it's own problem. He then set about to helping the two before him.</p>
<p>Tomoki Sakurai was a guy a year below him and his friends in class. He was a short, black haired, black eyed guy with a raging perversion which rivalled the Perverted Trio's altogether. So much that Issei had often invited him into their fold, increasing their Trio to a Quartet.</p>
<p>Sohara Mitsuki was a girl the same class as Tomoki, as well as his childhood friend. She sported brown eyes and long brown hair, which was usually kept in a pony tail held by a ribbon. She also sported an amazing figure which Motohama last recorded as Bust: 93, Waist: 59 and Hips: 84.</p>
<p>"Alright, listen up." Issei said, getting the duo's attention. "I... have no idea what just happened."</p>
<p>Tomoki and Sohara promptly face faulted and then reared up in symphony. "ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!"</p>
<p>"Yes." Issei raised his arm to stare at his now human hand. "Tomoki, you should give Mitsuki your shirt and escort her home. You can't stay here after all... this." He gestured to the still burning area around them.</p>
<p>Tomoki and Sohara startled at Issei's words. After all, even Issei himself could say he wouldn't believe these two's story if he hadn't seen it himself.</p>
<p>"From now on, I want you to be careful. We don't know <em>anything </em>about what just happened now." Issei looked around a bit. "Where are my peppers?"</p>
<p>Sohara suddenly realized what she had been carrying around a bit. "Here they are, Hyoudou-senpai."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Issei said in gratitude, then gaped at Sohara's shirt. With the rough manhandling from earlier, the shirt had torn enough to expose some massive cleavage. "You've grown bigger~"</p>
<p>Sohara remembered her state of dress and covered herself in embarrassment. "D-Don't look at me!"</p>
<p>"That's impossible~" Tomoki said in a similar perverted manner. He still took off his jacket though and gave it to a madly blushing Sohara, which saved him from one of her Karate-Chops of Doom.</p>
<p>"When I get some idea of what's happened, I'll tell you guys along with Matsuda and Motohama."</p>
<p>The three left with Issei escorting Tomoki and Sohara home, for their traumatized sakes and ended with Issei running home to his most likely worried parents.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Issei groveled before the Gods of his Domain and knew he was about to be Damned.</p>
<p>"Two hours. It takes no more than twenty five minutes back and forth when leaving for the store, yet you left for two hours." Miki Hyoudou said in tranquil fury. "And when you do, it is with crushed, dirty peppers?"</p>
<p>"You didn't even leave with your phone. I went to the store after an hour passed and the clerk told me that you came and left early. So <em>where </em>did you detour to?" Gorou Hyoudou stood alongside his wife to glare down at their son.</p>
<p><strong>"Explain." </strong>The Hyoudou parents finished in unison.</p>
<p>'Ah. I guess my parents would forgive my perversion but not much else, huh?' Issei sweated. It seemed he would have to give a believable version of what happened earlier to escape this.</p>
<p>The story he had given his parents were as follows. He had been on his way back when he encountered his juniors from his old school being attacked. The boy injured and the girl about to be raped. Naturally, he stepped in and after driving off the rapist, escorted them to their homes. It helped that Tomoki was a next-door neighbor to Sohara and would be able to offer emotional support long after he was gone. Considering that both juniors' parents had gone on job trips earlier, his parents would call Tomoki (leaving Sohara out as that would be incredibly tactless) for confirmation he would easily grant.</p>
<p>Issei may have been a pervert but both parents knew neither him nor his friends would either participate nor support rape.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After Issei shook off his parents, he was finally alone in his room, willing the strange gauntlet back.</p>
<p>The Red Gauntlet manifested back in a flash, causing Issei to fall back into his bed. "I don't believe it. You're real after all."</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Indeed. I am pleased to have an 'Awoken' partner."</strong>
</p>
<p>"'Awoken'? What does that mean? And what about that thing my juniors and I met earlier?!" Issei rushed ahead with his questions. "Most importantly, <em>who </em>the hell are you?"</p>
<p>Issei was suddenly drawn back into the <strong>Crimson World of Flames, </strong>finally having a good look at the entity who had saved him and his friends earlier.</p>
<p>It was a large red Western Dragon, with a long neck and green eyes . He also had red and golden spikes throughout his body.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You are an abnormal being who possesses a Dragon within you since birth, Issei Hyoudou. I am Y Ddraig Goch, The Red Dragon Emperor of Domination."</strong>
</p>
<p>"Oh. Nice to meet you." Issei was caught a bit flatfooted, which caused him to defer to the manners all Japanese parents instilled into their children. "I guess there's no point in introducing myself if you've truly been with me since birth, but still..."</p>
<p>Issei steeled himself, not willing to be outdone. "Listen up, uh, Y Ddra-"</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You may call me Ddraig for short."</strong>
</p>
<p>"Thanks. Listen up, Ddraig. I am Issei Hyoudou, the current leader of the Perverted Quartet, The Perverted Boob Beast and I'm going to become a Harem King! "</p>
<p>There was nothing but the sound of flames as Issei and Ddraig stared each other down. Ddraig broke first.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Pfhahahahahahahaha! Harem King?! An utterly ridiculous dream but fine! If that is your ambition then so be it! However, for my ambition, you're not strong enough. Not yet that is. The White One would easily devour you as you are right now."</strong>
</p>
<p>"What do you mean, Ddraig? Who is that?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You will know soon enough. Get stronger for that coming day. I will give you my power any time you want. However, keep it in your mind that it will come with a sacrifice of something great. I will give you something that is worth the sacrifice. You can show it to those who ever mocked you or tried to steal from you. The existence of a "Dragon" that is."</strong>
</p>
<p>Issei struggled as the flames of the <strong>Crimson World of Flames </strong>grew in strength, drowning out Ddraig's voice and presence.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"By the way, the name of your Gauntlet is called 'Boosted Gear'. Let's get along well, partner."</strong>
</p>
<p>Issei fell straight to sleep afterwards.</p>
<hr/>
<p>{Master! Better wake up now if you want some service~ Master! Better wake up now if you want some service~ Master! Better wake up now if you want some service~}</p>
<p>Issei shut his Limited Edition All Fetish Type Alarm Clock. He looked around his room and started to prepare for the day, feeling a weird tingling that had woken him up before his alarm clock did. He had gotten down the stairs when Ddraig spoke up.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"It seems an acquantance from a previous life has visited us. No wonder your 'Trespasser' instinct is going haywire, yet not as strongly as it should. You don't know him but I do."</strong>
</p>
<p>'Trespasser instinct? No wait, someone is in my house?!' Issei jumped the rest of the way down, rushing forward as his instincts propelled him towards the intruder.</p>
<p>There was an old man seating across the living room table with his parents. However, Issei got the same smell he got from the UMA last night, which seemed <em>infinitely weaker </em>compared to the 'thing' in front of him.</p>
<p>"Issei, come sit down." Gorou called his son over. "You didn't tell us you had this nice elderly foreigner for a pen pal. Especially concerning your... habits."</p>
<p>"Et tu, Dad?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I see now. Issei, grant me permission to possess your body for a bit. I'll need your explicit permission for this."</strong>
</p>
<p>'Uh, okay.' Issei felt a weird sensation in which <em>something, </em>most likely Ddraig, took over his body. He could still feel everything, but no longer had control.</p>
<p><strong>"Zelretch. It's been a while. Did something interest you to come over?"</strong> Ddraig spoke through Issei's body, not sounding any different from his host's voice.</p>
<p>"Ah yes. Since you're now on Summer break, I was wondering if you could come over and visit this new land I took over. It could be especially useful for your new friend."</p>
<p><strong>"Really, I'd love to. I don't really have much to do here." </strong>Ddraig turned to the Hyoudou parents. <strong>"Mom, Dad, Can I go stay with him for the holiday? I swear I'll be back a week before school starts."</strong></p>
<p>"Of course, Issei." Miki said as she set down the tea and sat down next to her husband. "Your friends Matsuda and Motohama have all gone on their own holiday trips, right?"</p>
<p>Indeed. Matsuda had followed the Track Club on some Club meet while Motohama had followed his father to Brazil, hoping to meet and score some hot Brazilian Latinas.</p>
<p>"Frankly, this is a blessing in disguise." Gorou took a sip of tea. "Issei was definitely just going to laze around the house all summer if he didn't have his friends to be with."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Dad, why?!"</em>
</p>
<p><strong>"When do I leave?" </strong>Ddraig said, turning back to Zelretch.</p>
<p>"As soon as you can. Today."</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I'll go pack, then."</strong>
</p>
<p>"How can you impersonate me so easily?" Issei said after switching back. "And who's Zelretch?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>"First off, I have been with you since birth Issei. There is no one in the entire planet who knows you better than I do. Second off, Zelretch, who is a vampire, is a friend of one of my previous hosts, Elsha."</strong>
</p>
<p>"Who?" Issei was suddenly hit with the image of a beautiful woman with long wavy blonde hair, which was decorated with a head accessory as well as light green eyes. She wore a light purple dress which complimented her buxom figure.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Elsha was my second most powerful host to have wielded my power. She met Zelretch and they got along a bit. Well the times when she wasn't trying to violently kill him."</strong>
</p>
<p>"Ddraig, what did Zelretch do that Elsha-senpai apparently tried to kill him several times? And a Vampire?! For reals?!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>"...You will have to find out for yourself, Issei."</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>After he had finished packing all the necessities, Issei left the house to enter Zelretch's car, which was a fucking limousine.</p>
<p>Gorou and Miki waved away as the car drove off, before entering back into the house.</p>
<p>"Now then." Gorou grabbed his wife and slammed her into the hallway wall, proceeding to grope her ass roughly through her long skirt and kissing her thoroughly enough to render Miki delirious.</p>
<p>"Our son's gone for the holiday and we now have the house all to ourselves." Gorou said before lifting Miki up by her ass and then laying her down on the dining table. "How about we try our best to give Issei a little sibling~"</p>
<p>The Hyoudou house soon became nothing more than a love haunt as the Hyoudou parents set about to proving without a doubt that Issei's immense perversion truly had to come from somewhere.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So where are we going?" Issei asked the vampire.</p>
<p>"Oh. Just some place with some hovering islands." Zelretch replied, looking like he was trying to hold back some laughter. "The islands I took over had some interesting animals which I believe would be useful for your training. So I just set the islands back to floating again."</p>
<p>'F-Floating?' Issei thought in confusion. "Excuse me, what do you mean by 'islands back to floating'?"</p>
<p>"I mean it's where you'll be surviv- I mean training, Boy." Issei did not miss that slip in tongue. Before he could comment on it, the limousine suddenly sped up, with rainbow colored light shining through the windows.</p>
<p>Zelretch raised his staff, which was glowing in rainbow color as well.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Kaleidoscope Realm Shift. Destination: Merveille, One Piece."</strong>
</p>
<p>The entire limousine and its occupants disappeared into a rainbow colored portal, which wouldn't be activated again for the next five weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>KingVessel: Hmm... Training with the 'Strong World' beasts, huh. Well, if there was ever a way to get human Issei stronger in a quick fashion...</p>
<p>Zelretch: I am impressed though. Most DxD Fanfics with me in them, have me giving out Heroic Spirit Class Cards. I assume it won't be the same here, right?</p>
<p>KingVessel: Nope. Issei's gonna suffer a bit next chapter, as an average human is less durable than an average devil. Of course, in the OP world, his durability will rocket up quite quickly...</p>
<p>Zelretch: Hahahaha. I only came here for some entertainment and I'm not disappointed. Now then, how far can I push him before he starts raging and crying? Dear little Rin lasted a whole year...</p>
<p>(Zelretch starts to chuckle evilly while KingVessel shifts away warily.)</p>
<p>KingVessel: Alright then, Please enjoy and review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I will Conquer this Training!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Issei survives Zelretch's hell, goes on a cameo, fights alongside KingVessel's other hero and gets his first harem member.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be forewarned that this is a Crossover Chapter with the Movie Fanfic in my Author page.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merveille.</p>
<p>The Hidden Islands in the Clouds.</p>
<p>A hidden archipelago of floating isles which once served as the base of operations for a pirate known as <strong>'Golden Lion' </strong>Shiki and his pirates. However, after his defeat by <strong>"Straw Hat" </strong>Luffy, the islands had been vacated, leaving only the human citizens and several of the mutated beasts created by Shiki's Doctor Indigo.</p>
<p>Most of them in particular are still alive but separated. After a while, the Zelretch of this world had gotten interest in it and had levitated it back into the sky, granting the humans safe reprieve as he was kind enough to cast Boundary Fields so that they weren't bothered by them anymore.</p>
<p>However, let's go back to Zelretch's new charge, who was currently trying his best not to die.</p><hr/>
<p>It was a nice, breezy day as the sun shone down on a lush jungle.</p>
<p>
  <em>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"</em>
</p>
<p>...Huh?</p>
<p>Nevermind, it was a nice, breezy day as the sun shone down on a lush jungle. A particular clearing had a nice pond in it-</p>
<p>
  <strong>*KKKKRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOH!*</strong>
</p>
<p>Well, that's gonna be hard to ignore so let's take a look.</p>
<p>The peace in the clearing was destroyed once Issei leapt into it. He was covered in bruises, had a frantic expression and was clearly running for his life.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[You have come so far, Issei. Look at you, outrunning three giant </strong>
  <strong>scorpions</strong>
  <strong> at the same time.]</strong>
</p>
<p>"Shaddap!" Issei yelled at the Boosted Gear on his arms and concentrated on dodging the three gigantic scorpions that bursted into the clearing with him, each trying to render him shish-kebab on their stingers. "Ddraig, keep all the Boosted power constant on strength and durability. From now on, increase speed only!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>[BOOST!]</strong>
</p>
<p>Issei managed to dodge an impending strike, jumping upwards and crashing one gauntlet fist deep into the first one's brain. However, he wasn't done yet.</p>
<p>
  <strong><span class="u">"Red Dragon's Blazing Fist!</span>"</strong>
</p>
<p>His already imbedded hand exploded into crimson flames, bursting and incinerating the scorpion from within.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[BOOST!]</strong>
</p>
<p>The sight of their dead comrade didn't seem to bother the other two scorpions as neither hesitated in stabbing at him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[BOOST!]</strong>
</p>
<p>Issei dodged away, thankful for the doubled speed. After landing on the ground, he quickly turned and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"Red Dragon's Roar!"</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Issei released his attack, expelling an enormous stream of crimson flames from his mouth, towards his opponents. He managed to kill a second one, but missed the third as it dodged.</p>
<p>Issei geared up to fight again before-</p>
<p>
  <strong>*SHKT*</strong>
</p>
<p>Issei blinked then looked down to the giant stinger in his chest and looked up to its owner.</p>
<p>"Fuck."</p>
<p>Then Darkness claimed him.</p><hr/>
<p>When Issei woke up again, it was to the Recovery Room as usual. Whenever he suffered a fatal wound, he was always transported here immediately for healing. Issei appreciated the notion that his sadistic vampire teacher at least had the common sense and decency to create something as this, but then he had his attention focused on something else.</p>
<p>A pair of lovely boobs above his head while the owner arranged his pillow. In a combination of delirium and perversion, Issei reached up and squeezed the sacred pair.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Aahhh~"</em>
</p>
<p>Issei's face was promptly punched as Ever retaliated then recoiled, heavily blushing from his groping.</p>
<p>Ever was a tall girl with ponytailed red hair and red eyes. She also had a lovely buxom figure and the strange feature of feathers protruding from her elbows.</p>
<p>"Hahahaha!" Issei turned in his bird to see Ever's little sister laughing. "Issei was a perv again and got hit!"</p>
<p>Xiao was a little girl with red hair and eyes similar to her sister's.</p>
<p>Issei raised his hand and clenched it in their view. "No regrets."</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Issei, seriously?]</strong>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm serious." Issei spoke over Xiao's cry of shock over Ddraig talking... again. "I just love boobs. If I'm gonna be a harem king, no hesitation!"</p>
<p>Issei yelled out the last part, to Xiao's polite applause and Ever's consternation.</p>
<p>'Why did someone like this have be Zelretch-sama's disciple?' Ever thought in despair, trying to ignore the small tingles of arousal his earlier actions had caused.</p>
<p>When Zelretch had fixed up their home island along with the others, he had also created those weird barriers which kept the beasts away and didn't bother the villagers much, leaving them in eternal gratitude to him.</p>
<p>While Ever and the others would forever be grateful to the Straw Hat Pirates for defeating Shiki, it had still resulted in the destruction of their home. However, Zelretch had not only fixed their islands and but properly separated the Beasts and never bothered them much.</p>
<p>When Xiao, who Ever wasn't sure if she possessed a proper sense of fear why he had levitated the islands again, Zelretch had responded that he'd done for it for three reasons.</p>
<p>First, he just liked the view. Ever grudging agreed with that whether from the sky or the sea, it <em>was </em>an amazing sight.</p>
<p>Second, he was using it as a base of his. He had assured them that he wouldn't be inviting any people who would bother them at all in any malevolent manner. Issei bothered Ever in perverted manners several times, at least knowing never to force himself on her.</p>
<p>Third, he was also doing it to protect the villagers as well. Due to Doctor Indigo creating SIQ and getting them exposed to it, they were essentially walking lab rats. Lab rats that scientists all over the world would gladly capture for experiments. <em>Everyone </em>who had met Doctor Indigo personally were <em>extremely </em>grateful for this fact.</p>
<p>"Issei."</p>
<p>The three looked to the door and saw the vampire himself standing there.</p>
<p>"Zelretch-sama!/Zelretch!"</p>
<p>Ever and Xiao immediately bowed in greeting while Issei mildly waved from his bed, idly enjoying the panty shot he got from Ever's miniskirt.</p>
<p>"It's been two weeks since you've arrived." Zelretch came to Issei's bed, ruffling Xiao's hair as he passed her. "I've got a job for you. Are you interested?"</p>
<p>"What kind of job?" Issei asked.</p>
<p>"A simple retrieval mission." Zelretch pulled out a picture and showed it to Issei. "The man in this picture is in a separate world, siphoning it's energy for malicious purposes. Find this magus, defeat him and bring him back alive."</p>
<p>
  <strong>[I don't mind as it will be a good experience for Issei.]</strong>
</p>
<p>Issei stared at the picture for a bit before replying. "What do I get for this?"</p>
<p>Zelretch raised an eyebrow and stretched out his hand. A ripple appeared in the air before a red coat appeared from it into his hand.</p>
<p>"Well, the coat's cool." Issei said as he admired it. "But I'm not really interested in it <em>that </em>much."</p>
<p>"It's not the coat that's the reward, Issei." Zelretch chuckled as Xiao took the coat and started running around in it, looking ridiculous as it was too big for her and causing her sister to chase about in the room. "Your reward is the magecraft I used to bring it here."</p>
<p>Issei blinked then gasped. "Y-You mean..."</p>
<p>"Yes, Issei. I am giving you a Hammerspace."</p>
<p>Issei whooped and leapt out of his bed. "When do I leave?!"</p>
<p>"Right now." Zelretch snapped his fingers, causing the coat to disappear from Xiao and appear in Issei's arms. "That coat is for the cold."</p>
<p>Zelretch held out his staff.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"Kaleidoscope Realm Shift. Destination: Ansel Mountain, Remnant."</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>A rainbow colored portal appeared in front of them.</p>
<p>"When you find and defeat him, use this to return." With that, Zelretch dropped some kind of detonator." Do try to stop him before the earthquakes get worse."</p>
<p>"Well then." Issei turned back to face the girls. "I'm off!"</p>
<p>"Bye-Bye!" Xiao waved at him while Ever simply crossed her arms. "Try not to die again."</p>
<p>Issei simply grinned and stepped through. He wouldn't be back for a whole week.</p><hr/>
<p>The magus had just started the last array needed on his runic circle when Issei dropped in from the portal, smashing the ground hard enough to crack it.</p>
<p>"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The magus screamed in despair. With the ground cracked and the runic circle essentially destroyed, all his effort had been rendered useless.</p>
<p>"Alright, you bastard." Issei smacked his fists together, manifesting the Boosted Gear. "Zelretch has sent me to bring your ass over."</p>
<p>"Tch. The Kaleidoscope?!" The magus recoiled. Apparently, Zelretch was a famous guy like Ddraig, to warrant an epithet.</p>
<p>"Will you come quietly-"</p>
<p>Issei didn't finish his sentence as the magus suddenly shot his arm forward, transforming it into a grey slimy substance. The arm latched unto Issei's face, cutting off his air supply.</p>
<p>"If you think a peasant like you can defeat me, you are a ridiculous waste of human flesh!" The magus yelled. "It matters not who you are! I am the Supreme! The One who will rule over this world! Things might be different if the Kaleidoscope himself came but you?! No, YOU ARE WORTHLESS BEFORE ME!"</p>
<p>The slime which had spread to cover Issei's entire body, suddenly exploded outwards. The magus reformed his arm and looked at the boy, who had become wreathed in crimson flames, the jewels on his gauntlets gleaming menacingly.</p>
<p>"Nothing, eh? In that case, <em>How would you feel to be defeated by one you've deemed worthless?"</em></p>
<p>Issei suddenly rushed forward, and thrusted his fist out.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"Red Dragon's Shot!"</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>A baseball sized orb or red energy manifested in front of him. As he punched forward, it rapidly expanded as a large beam, swallowing the magus in a huge blast which blasted him out of the room, which Issei then realized was a mountain as Zelretch earlier said.</p>
<p>Quickly manifesting jets of flames underneath his feet, Issei shot after the magus, not even allowing him to start descending.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"Red Dragon's Sunbeam!"</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Issei concentrated his flames to an orb between his hands, then thrusted them forward, similar to the great Goku-sama's signature move. An immensely potent beam of crimson flames shot downwards, crashing the magus into the ground.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*BOOM*</strong>
</p>
<p>Issei wasn't done yet. As he dropped down to the ground, he instantly prepared another attack.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"Red Dragon's Roar!"</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Once again, the magus was doused in crimson flames. Unfortunately, while the flames were blasting his body apart into slimy bits, it didn't seem to be causing actual damage to him, due to his particular magecraft.</p>
<p>"Hahaha!" The magus taunted. "Is that the best you could do? You're rather weak for a student of the Kaleidoscope."</p>
<p>"Shut up, Sludgehead!" Issei slammed his fists together, causing the flames on them to blaze even fiercer.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[BOOST!]</strong>
</p>
<p>"I was only doing this because Zelretch was gonna get me a Hammerspace of my own. Now, this is just personal gratification!"</p>
<p>Issei then brought his hands together and cusped them, taking a stance with both hands to his right side.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"Red Dragon's Grand Shot!"</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>A bright red orb the size of a basket ball manifested in his hands and after thrusting his hands forward, the orb rocketed towards Sludgehead, blasting a hole through his abdomen.</p>
<p>The orb then destabilized into a huge explosion.</p>
<p>"I'm not done yet!" Issei jumped high into the air and cocked his fists.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"Red Dragon's Rapid-Fire Fisticuffs!"</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Issei's fists lit up in crimson flames and then proceeded to punch forward rapidly. The result of this action caused him to rapidly shoot out fireballs the shape of his fists, exploding at contact with the already exploded target.</p>
<p>"I'll just burn and scatter you till you can't use that magic anymore!"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey! What are you doing?!"</em>
</p>
<p>As soon as Issei landed, he turned to see a blond guy with a monkey tail, throwing a flying kick at him. He halted his attack and dodged easily, grabbing his attacker's leg as he passed and then slammed him into the ground.</p>
<p>"Sun!" A second blond guy, probably a brother, friend or family member, then rushed forward and threw a punch at Issei, who noticed that his forearm had become a shiny jet black.</p>
<p>Issei caught the punch easily, but was then besieged by a strange immense pressure that crashed down on him.</p>
<p>He knew this pressure because both Ddraig and Zelretch had done the same thing to him. The sheer difference was that while the guy in front of him had most likely used it as an attack, the pressure exuded by either Ddraig or Zelretch was not only dimensions higher, but <em>entirely passive.</em></p>
<p>That's why he was shocked when he released a similar pressure attack to counter the blond's own.</p>
<p>The blond slid back, both him and Sun staring at Issei in shock. Meanwhile, Issei stared at his hand while grabbing his head from the sudden headache he got.</p>
<p>'What the hell was that?' Issei thought in surprise. 'I better stop the fight so I can get a better view of things.'</p>
<p>"Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot." Issei raised his hands in surrender.</p>
<p>"My name is Issei Hyoudou and I'm just here for that guy." He said, pointing to the empty spot where the weirdo had been…</p>
<p>The three boys stared blankly before Issei erupted in shock. "Where did he go?!"</p>
<p>The two blonds pressed themselves against Issei's back, forming a three man circle.</p>
<p>"Issei right? I'm Jaune and that's my brother, Sun." The blond guy introduced himself as he looked around the landscape. "Why are you fighting with that guy?"</p>
<p>"My mentor told me he was siphoning off this world's energy or something." Issei replied. "I've gotta get him before the earthquakes get worse."</p>
<p>The two blonds shared a look. Then Jaune suddenly looked down in horror.</p>
<p>"Scatter!"</p>
<p>The trio jumped away just in time to avoid tendrils of sludge ripping through the ground where they stood.</p>
<p>"Ha! Foolish wretches!" Sludgehead boasted as he swelled to twice their height, his form transforming into a slime-like monster. "Not a single one of you can even touch me in this form- gah!"</p>
<p>He was cut off midsentence as Sun landed a kick, blackened similar to Jaune's fist, right in his chest, sending him flying back.</p>
<p>Issei's jaw dropped in shock. Sun then clapped his hands together and stood still, creating a bunch of Light Clones, all possessing black sparkles in their golden glow, to rush forward and pummel Sludgehead.</p>
<p>"It seems that you don't have much idea what you're doing so I'll explain how Sun's beating the shit out of Sludgehead over there."</p>
<p>Jaune cleared his throat and launched into what he and Sun had been using called Haki.</p>
<p>"Haki is a mysterious power that allows the user to utilize their own spiritual energy for various purposes."</p>
<p>Issei nodded in acknowledgement, ignoring the sounds of pain that Sludgehead was making in the background.</p>
<p>"It can be used to sense people's spiritual energy and predict their actions, give the user a protective coating of spiritual energy, and, for a certain group of "chosen ones or kings", overpower the willpower of others."</p>
<p>'So that's what he did earlier...' Issei nodded in interest. "So that's how you sensed him even though we couldn't see him and how that guy; Sun, right?; is actually hurting despite not having a human body anymore. And that third part…"</p>
<p>Issei thought back to that weird sensation he got from catching Jaune's fist earlier. 'I wonder if I've got it.'</p>
<p>
  <strong>[You do have it, Issei.]</strong>
</p>
<p>Issei and Jaune jumped as Ddraig suddenly spoke.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[When this Jaune person punched you, he used a strange power that once exposed to it, you instinctively used back against him.]</strong>
</p>
<p>"Really, Ddraig? That's so awesome!" Issei yelled out in joy. "Other than a Hammerspace, I'm gonna get new superpowers too!" 'Kings, huh?'</p>
<p>"Hold on! Who are you talking to?" Jaune said as he observed the Gauntlets. "Are these Gauntlets sentient or something?"</p>
<p><strong>[Sentient?!]</strong> Ddraig roared, causing Jaune to flinch back. <strong>[If anything, 'haunted' is a better term for this, for I existed long before these Gauntlets did!]</strong></p>
<p>"Argh!"</p>
<p>Jaune turned and instantly caught Sun, who had been sent flying by a stray tentacle. The loss of Sun's concentration caused his Clones to disappear, allowing Sludgehead to stand up.</p>
<p>No longer did he appear haughty, instead, he looked quite beat up with bits of red mixing with the dark grey of his slime.</p>
<p>"I-I-I am i-invincible." Even his words were slurry as his appearance now.</p>
<p>Issei stepped forward. "He's my problem so I'll finish him off."</p>
<p>"As if I'd allow that!"</p>
<p>Sludgehead struck the ground with enough force to crater the field.</p>
<p>The trio shook as another earthquake, even heavier than usual, wrecked the area and Sludgehead started to glow red and slowly increase in size.</p>
<p>"I don't care how much energy I have to drain from this World, but I won't be letting the Kaleidoscope's dog be catching me anytime soon!"</p>
<p>"That really doesn't matter to me." A new voice caused Issei to face the owner. It was a blond man with a monkey tail similar to Sun's. His clothes had become a mix of two blonds that Issei just noticed were missing.</p>
<p>"Stay back, Issei. I can handle this." He stepped forward, gently pushing Issei aside.</p>
<p>"And who are you supposed to be?" Sludgehead sneered.</p>
<p>"My name's Suné, and I'm the one who's now in charge of kicking your ass."</p>
<p>Sludgehead stared before throwing his head back with a demeaning laugh.</p>
<p>"I don't believe it. To think this world would have people capable of something similar to the Third True Magic."</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you mean by 'Third True Magic' but I'm gonna beat you for the trouble your damn earthquakes caused!"</p>
<p>"Beat me?! You?! Alone? You'll need at least an army to deal with me."</p>
<p>"An army, you say?" Suné tapped his cheek in false thoughtfulness. "Well, if it's an army you want…"</p>
<p>Suné suddenly snapped his fingers and there was a huge flash of light which blinded both Issei and Sludgehead. When the light faded, the two wiped their eyes… and then widened them in shock.</p>
<p>"I can happily provide~"</p>
<p>The entire clearing had become filled with Light Clones. While Sun had only created a handful before, Suné had created, well, an army.</p>
<p>"Just so you know, these Clones are very capable of hurting you like before."</p>
<p>As if alerted by a hidden signal, the Clones used haki on their bodies, adding black sparkles to their golden glow.</p>
<p>"Pulverize him."</p>
<p>What followed was the most brutal beating Issei had ever seen in his life. Coming from a guy who beat up delinquents and bullies in the rare times he wasn't indulging his perversion, this meant a lot.</p>
<p>There was roughly a hundred Clones punching whatever piece of flesh they could reach before exhausting themselves.</p>
<p>By the time they had all disappeared, Sludgehead looked like a bloody, human shaped flesh bag.</p>
<p>"Don't you think you overdid it?" Issei asked as Suné separated into Sun and Jaune. "And what the hell did you guys do to merge like that?"</p>
<p>"It's a spell we can use." Jaune said after rubbing his fists and looking at Suné's handiwork.</p>
<p>"Aaargh!" Sludgehead got up again, raving mad.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[BOOST!]</strong>
</p>
<p>Issei looked to his new friends and waved them back. "I got this, guys."</p>
<p>Issei suddenly dashed forward at the same time as Sludgehead's charge. 'Ddraig! take all of my Boosted energy and convert it to your flames and my physical strength and durability!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Understood, Issei. Finish him.]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"Surekill: Red Dragon's Megaton Punch!"</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Issei's gauntlet suddenly turned jet black as it became wreathed in surging crimson flames, to his shock, and crashed into Sludgehead's face and smashed him into the ground, exploding into a great explosion that blew up debris and ash all around them.</p>
<p>"W-Woah..." Sun breathed out.</p>
<p>'Holy shit!' Issei thought as he landed, having been blown away by his own power. 'That was way more powerful than normal! Is this... the power of Haki?'</p>
<p>"Welp! Now that that's over, let's get it over with." Issei stepped up to Sludgehead's burnt and groaning body and tied him up with red colored chains that appeared from his palm. "It was really great meeting you guys. The name's Issei Hyoudou, just so you remember."</p>
<p>"Jaune Arc."</p>
<p>"Sun Wukong."</p>
<p>"Hold on a minute. How exactly are you going to deal with him?" Jaune suddenly spoke. "Are you going to kill him?"</p>
<p>"What? No, I'm just dumping him in front of that shitty vampire and getting that Hammerspace." Issei didn't know what Zelretch wanted to do with Sludgehead, but something told him that it was better he didn't know. "Bye."</p>
<p>Issei then brought out the Dimensional Denotator and after pressing a button on it, then disappeared in a flash of rainbow light.</p><hr/>
<p>Zelretch was just relieving Ever for the day when the ever-familiar portal reappeared again.</p>
<p>"I'm back!" Issei yelled as he dragged in a... person?</p>
<p>Xiao cautiously poked at the heavily injured 'thing' while Ever was too distracted by Issei's arrival to stop her.</p>
<p>"Well done, Issei." Zelretch said to his latest toy- I mean student. "How was the experience of a different world?"</p>
<p>"It was amazing! I mean I didn't see much there but the guys I met were awesome!" Issei rambled.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Indeed. Issei's experience there has made him even stronger.]</strong>
</p>
<p>"Ddraig, you're making me blush." Issei sheepishly rubbed his nose.</p>
<p>"Alright then." Zelretch tapped his staff on the ground and a wormhole appeared, sucking in both Sludgehead and Xiao.</p>
<p>"Whoops." He tapped his staff again and a second wormhole spat Xiao out. "I'll be escorting the young lass home. Get some rest, Issei. You have one week left before your vacation ends."</p>
<p>Zelretch then disappeared in a flash of rainbow light, taking Xiao with him.</p>
<p>Issei stretched his arms while Ever stood silently, awkwardly fidgeting in place.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm off to go sleep. Goodnight, Ever."</p>
<p>As Issei made to leave, he was suddenly stopped by Ever's soft grip on his clothes.</p>
<p>"D-Do you remember how we first met?"</p>
<p>Issei observed Ever as she panted softly. "Yeah. I was training in the Strong World Islands and we met in the Winter Island. You had accidentally flown into the Boundary Field there as Zelretch's magecraft binds only the beasts, not anyone else."</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, I had been there for a whole day and then I ate some fruit. A bad idea since they were still pumped full of Indigo's SIQ."</p>
<p>"Yeah. For me, it just made me more aggressive and feral. For you, it..." Issei suddenly cut off his sentence and widened his eyes.</p>
<p>Ever had gotten a lot closer to him, a heavy blush over her lidded expression. "C-Can we do <em>that</em> again?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>*CRACK*</strong>
</p>
<p>The metaphysical sound of Issei's reason and restraint suffering Heavy Damage.</p>
<p>Issei gulped. "R-Really, Ever? Not that I'm unwilling but..."</p>
<p>Ever pressed herself over Issei's chest. "Please, Harem King~"</p>
<p>
  <strong>*KRRCCCKL*</strong>
</p>
<p>Reason died and Restraint broke down.</p>
<p>Her plea was cut short as he kissed her, briefly surprising her before she blissfully melted into the kiss, warmly returning it. He wrapped his arms around her and she looped hers around his neck, deepening the kiss and drawing it out for as long as possible – before they needed to break apart for air.</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a full second, before Ever leaned in again and he met her halfway, engaging in another slow kiss.</p>
<p>He could still taste the fruity wine on her lips, a drink liberally being consumed back at her home. Shiki's sudden defeat <em>had </em>left a lot of alcohol as all the pirates who would have taken them were gone. Maybe that was why she was so impulsive. Maybe it was just how alluring she looked right now. He didn't know, and frankly didn't care.</p>
<p>Ever slowly sunk down and onto the grass below, tugging him with her until she laid on her back, Issei above her, neither having broken the kiss for even a second during their descent. They pulled back from the long kiss for a moment, breathing in air, before their lips met in another feathery exchange.</p>
<p>''Ise...'' Ever spoke up softly, pulling back from the kiss a few moments later. ''Do you... find me beautiful...?''</p>
<p>Issei blushed at the sudden question, but there wasn't any doubt about it. ''Y-Yes...''</p>
<p>The former waitress blushed prettily, demurely lifting her hands up to the straps of her dress and tugging them down her shoulders, along with her wine-red bra. Ever squirmed as his gaze focused on her intensely, embarrassedly shifting her dress down further, until her ample breasts were exposed, her bra having fallen down and leaving nothing to hide them.</p>
<p>''Then...'' Ever blushed demurely. ''...please, touch me again... like before...''</p>
<p>Issei swallowed but complied, his cheeks so red they were nearly glowing. He leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, muffling her happy moan as his right hand landed on her breast, giving it a soft squeeze.</p>
<p>''Mm...'' Ever moaned softly, shuddering as he tenderly rolled her breast in hand, his fingers digging into her soft skin. ''Do you... like them...?''</p>
<p>Issei kissed her again. ''I <em>love</em> them.''</p>
<p>As if to emphasize his point, he pinched her pale nipple, eliciting a stifled groan from the beautiful redhead. He shifted back slightly, enough that he could grope both her ample breasts with both hands, much to her audible delight. Like a kid in a candy shop, he toyed with her tits, fondling them and teasing her nipples at the same time, making Ever feel so wonderfully hot.</p>
<p>He leaned down, and a fresh moan slipped past Ever's lips as he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking on her breast. The sensation of his wet lips wrapping around her nipple, his tongue teasing and lapping at the sensitive nub, was enough to drive her crazy and she found herself covering her mouth to muffle her sweet moans, pleasurable shudders running through her.</p>
<p>''Mn... more...'' She breathed quietly, squirming as he willingly complied – pulling his lips off her nipple only to pepper her breasts with affectionate kisses, setting her skin alight with warmth.</p>
<p>The more he kissed her skin, the hotter she grew – her mind focused solely on his touch, uncaring even if someone was to walk by and see them. She didn't let herself think of anyone else; only her dear King's touch. The fluttering in her heart only grew with how gentle he was, his actions affectionate opposed to his usual lustful behavior.</p>
<p>''Ise...'' Ever murmured softly, reaching down and cupping his chin, tilting his gaze up to meet hers. ''Please... give me more...''</p>
<p>The meaning of her words was clear as she gently grasped his hand, guiding it down to the end of her dress, and under it. Issei blushed darkly but didn't hesitate, gently pressing his hand against her wine-red panties, eliciting a stifled moan from Ever. The burning warmth building within her only grew stronger at his mere touch, begging for more.</p>
<p>Ever shuddered, blushing deeply and grasping the hem of her dress, tugging it up to expose her underwear to him. Using her free hand she pushed her thumb under the waistband of her panties, tugging them down slightly before Issei grabbed them, helping pull them down her long legs and off her ankles.</p>
<p>His eyes were immediately drawn to her damp slit, his gaze making Ever blush and squirm cutely – clearly resisting the urge to cover her pussy with her hand. ''I-Ise... p-please...''</p>
<p>Issei took the hint, gently pressing his fingers against her wet slit and tenderly rubbing her off, making Ever tip her head back and groan softly. After a moment, he pushed two fingers inside her, eliciting a cute moan from the girl as his digits wriggled inside her pussy, slowly pumping them in and out of her.</p>
<p>''Haah... Mm...'' Ever panted, shuddering as he pistoned his fingers into her – a low moan slipping past her lips as he daringly added a third finger, pumping them into her.</p>
<p>Shifting onto his front, Issei blushed at the cute noises she was making, gently placing a kiss on her pussy. Ever squirmed, groaning as he kissed her so lewdly – the burning warmth within her only growing more intense. The way his tongue flicked and teased her pussy stole the breath from her lungs, her hands grasping handfuls of grass for support. Her ample chest rose and fell the longer he touched her, making her mind fog up from the pleasure.</p>
<p>Issei got a sudden clarification of where he was and got up suddenly. Ever could barely resist as he scooped her up bridal style, made sure to pick her panties and swiftly headed for his room.</p>
<p>Once he was safely through the door, Issei locked it, assured in his quick thinking and slowly sliding down it to the ground.</p>
<p>Issei nearly sighed in relief as he praised his years of internet study, enabling him to bypass a potential danger of being eavesdropped or interrupted.</p>
<p>Issei's attention shifted back to Ever and he blushed as he realized their position, with her back pressed flush against him. More specifically, her ass pressed against him, no panties in the way.</p>
<p>''Ever...'' Issei murmured softly, deftly threading his hand around her waist – and eliciting a quiet gasp from the redhead as he touched her quivering pussy, slowly pushing two fingers back into her wet slit.</p>
<p>''I-Ise...'' Ever whispered in reply, shuddering as he fingered her achingly slowly.</p>
<p>Issei smiled, kissing the back of her neck. ''Easy now, Ever... For tonight, just be mine...''</p>
<p>''...Mm.'' Ever blushed darkly, biting her lip to withhold a low moan as her legs buckled.</p>
<p>Her earlier pleasure had already left her feeling pleasurably weak, but after the jolt of panic of nearly being found, and then the tension of hiding... it somehow only made his fingers feel twice as good. Her arousal dripped down his fingers as he moved them even faster, adding his third finger back in and pumping them in rapidly.</p>
<p>Ever moaned softly, shuddering as her body grew unbearably hot, her breathing coming out in heavy pants. Issei clearly noticed her arousal, kissing the back of her neck and lifting his left hand, groping her plump breast at the same time. The overwhelming stimulation was almost enough to make her cry out with pleasure, hastily biting her lip to muffle it.</p>
<p>''Let it out.'' Issei murmured, kissing her neck.</p>
<p>His heated murmur was all it took, and with a muffled cry, Ever climaxed, cumming on his fingers. She spasmed and shuddered against him, her legs buckling beneath her and barely keeping herself standing.</p>
<p>Issei let Ever ride her orgasm out, gently fingering her until she came down from her high, moaning softly as he pulled his fingers out of her.</p>
<p>''Ise...'' Ever breathed, and he blushed as she reached behind her and massaged his crotch, feeling his hardness through his pants. ''Allow me... to make you... feel good... too...''</p>
<p>She didn't wait for his reply, gently grasping his wrist and guiding him over to his nearby bed. She fell to her knees before him, nimble hands fumbling with his zipper before pulling it down with quiet eagerness, her slim hand dipping into his pants and undoing his boxers. Issei squirmed as she pulled his erect cock out into the open, the cool evening air making him shiver.</p>
<p>Ever licked her lips, slowly bobbing her hand and jerking him off, eliciting a low groan from her beloved King. The redhead leaned in and planted a light kiss on the tip, smiling slightly when it twitched and prompting her to kiss it again.</p>
<p>''Ah... Ever...'' Issei murmured, groaning as she kissed his dick again.</p>
<p>The redhead grew bolder, wrapping her lips around the tip of his dick, and taking his shaft into her mouth. Issei covered his mouth with a hand to stifle his groan of pleasure, another escaping him as she sunk deeper and took more of his cock into her wet mouth. She let her hand drop and moved down further, the tip of his shaft brushing against the back of her throat.</p>
<p>After a moment she pulled back, letting his cock slip out of her mouth – only to catch the tip with her tongue, guiding it back in. Ever demurely looked up at him, meeting his gaze as she bobbed her head up and down his cock, sucking him off with quiet eagerness.</p>
<p>''Nn...'' The sight alone was intensely erotic, eliciting a low moan from Issei before he embarrassedly looked away.</p>
<p>Ever's lips curled up at the sides before she refocused on his cock, her tongue teasingly lapping at the underside of his dick. She bobbed her head a few more times before pulling his saliva-coated cock out her mouth, instead jerking him off with her hand – lovingly kissing and licking the tip as she did so.</p>
<p>''Ise... do you like it...?'' Ever asked softly, rubbing his cock against her cheek lovingly.</p>
<p>Issei blushed at her question, embarrassedly nodding. ''Extremely, Ever.''</p>
<p>''I'm glad...'' She smiled warmly, kissing his cock one more time before taking it back into her mouth, bobbing her head without breaking eye-contact with him.</p>
<p>He met her gaze embarrassed, his eyes becoming half-lidded with pleasure. She noticed his eyes wandered lower, and a moment later she realized he was staring at her chest, her cheeks dusting scarlet as an idea hit her.</p>
<p>''Haah...'' Ever breathed, his throbbing cock slipping out her mouth, a thin string of saliva connecting between her mouth and his cock.</p>
<p>Flashing him an embarrassed smile, she shifted closer, reaching down and grasping her breasts, before squishing his cock between her ample boobs. Issei groaned, tipping his head back as she started bouncing her breasts up and down his shaft, squeezing her breasts around his wet cock.</p>
<p>Ever leaned down, her hot breath brushing against the tip of his cock before she lovingly planted a kiss on the tip each time it appeared between her breasts. She could feel it throb and pulsate the longer she toyed with his dick, his breathing becoming heavier and faster as his stamina strained, only encouraging her to move faster, affectionately licking his cock whenever it appeared.</p>
<p>''Ahh... Ever...'' Issei panted, simultaneously enduring and enjoying his first titjob. ''I'm...''</p>
<p>She got no further warning than that before ropes of cum suddenly shot out the tip, surprising Ever as he climaxed. She leaned back slightly, slowing her bouncing breasts and watching with quiet fascination as his cum splattered over her ample breasts, dribbling down between them like white magma, making the redhead shudder as his warmth flowed down her chest.</p>
<p>As his climax ended she let her breasts drop, looking up at him with red cheeks and a demure smile on her lips. The cutely breathless look on his face only made her smile widen.</p>
<p>Ever rose to her feet, her dress pooling around her waist as she climbed onto his lap, her bare pussy pressing against his wet cock, eliciting a soft moan from both of them. ''Ise... I... want more...''</p>
<p>''Me too...''Issei murmured in reply, his cock half-erect from his most recent orgasm, something quickly remedied as she sat up and wrapped her nimble hand around it, slowly jacking him off.</p>
<p>He groaned, the sound muffled as she kissed him lovingly. In response, his hands shifted to her ass, cupping her rear and giving it an affectionate squeeze, and she moaned as he lightly slapped her ass, not hard enough to sting, but enough to pleasantly tingle.</p>
<p>Soon his cock returned to full hardness, Ever's arousal dripping down onto it before she slowly lowered her hips, moaning softly as the tip pressed against her pussy. She sank down further, shuddering and groaning as he filled her – until she stopped, his entire length buried inside her and leaving her feeling so wonderfully full.</p>
<p>''Mm... Ise...'' Ever breathed, lifting her hips slowly, before dropping back down.</p>
<p>Issei groaned as her wet tightness surrounded his shaft, squeezing his cock as she slowly bounced on his lap.</p>
<p>Despite the fact they needed to be quiet, it was hard to resist going faster, and Ever willingly gave into such desires, eagerly riding his cock and moaning each time he filled her. He only helped her along, his hands groping her ass and moving her up and down his shaft.</p>
<p>Ever looked down at him, slowing her bouncing for a brief second – leaning in and capturing his lips in a feverish kiss, one he gladly gave into. For a few seconds they lingered like that, lips desperately meshing together while she rolled her hips, unable to stop moving completely.</p>
<p>They broke apart from the kiss, breathing heavy. Issei moaned as Ever immediately moved faster, rocking her hips and riding his cock with feverish lust – the sensation of her pussy tightening around his shaft only heightening his pleasure. On instinct he started bucking his hips to meet her lustful bounces, groaning as his sensitive cock throbbed with lust-filled desire.</p>
<p>''Ever...'' Issei murmured heatedly.</p>
<p>''Mm~'' Ever moaned, rocking her hips. ''Y-Yes- Ah~!''</p>
<p>Ever mewled as Issei suddenly lifted her off his cock, standing up and carrying her along. His hands remained on her ass and pushed her against the wall, capturing her lips in a heated kiss – muffling her throaty moan as he shoved his cock back into her weeping pussy, resuming his thrusting with ravenous desire.</p>
<p>The former waitress shuddered as he pounded into her, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the heated kiss. The sound of skin slapping together was music to her ears, her pussy burning with mind-melting pleasure each time he filled her. It felt like her skin was electrified, gasping in air between feverish kisses and instinctively rocking her hips to meet his lustful thrusts.</p>
<p>''Nn~'' She groaned, knees buckling under the weight of the building heat inside her.</p>
<p>Ever whimpered, threading a hand through Issei's brown locks and pulling him into a messy kiss in a weak attempt to muffle her own moans. Her pelvis twisted and burned with heavenly pleasure, only growing more intense the more he pounded her. The minor discomfort of the wall digging into her back only served to make the pleasure feel sweeter, his cock jackhammering into her pussy and causing her hips to burn pleasantly from the increasingly-rough movements.</p>
<p>Soon it became too much to handle, the overwhelmingly powerful feeling of his cock turning her mind to mush – and as his cock hit a sensitive spot inside her, she came undone.</p>
<p>''Mmph~!'' Ever moaned sharply into his mouth, her body seizing up and her climax washing over her.</p>
<p>Issei shuddered, bucking his hips and thrusting into her spasming pussy before he hit his limit, groaning as he stuffed his cock deep into her wet tightness – before he unloaded ropes of cum into her. Ever squirmed at the feeling, moaning deeply as he came inside her.</p>
<p>He rocked his hips as his orgasm rushed through him, his knees quivering as he filled her pussy with his seed. As his climax subsided he used the last of his strength to stumble back to the bed, collapsing onto it and pulling Ever with him, the busty girl laying down on him as both gasped for air.</p>
<p>Issei sincerely thanked Ddraig for teaching him how to temporarily render his sperm infertile so that he didn't impregnate Ever or anyone else if he wasn't ready.</p><hr/>
<p>The vacation was finally over. Issei stood in front of the rainbow portal, saying his goodbyes to Ever and Xiao. Of all the inhabitants of Merveille, these two were the closest to him.</p>
<p>"Bye-Bye!" Xiao waved her arms exuberantly.</p>
<p>Ever on the other hand, went up to whisper in his ear. "Will... Will I- I mean, we see you again?"</p>
<p>"Of course, you will." Issei gave her a thumbs up. "A Harem King isn't going to abandon one of his!"</p>
<p>"..." Ever suddenly slumped to her side in disappointment. 'Why did I fall for such a pervert like him?'</p>
<p>Ever was then caught off-guard when Issei suddenly hugged her. "Thanks for the good memories."</p>
<p>Ever's face suddenly turned crimson, hastily pushing Issei into the portal. Once he passed through, the portal closed.</p>
<p>Ever, trying in vain to control her blush, turned sharply at the sound of her sister's muffled giggling.</p>
<p>"W-W-What are you laughing at, huh?!"</p>
<p>She promptly gave chase to her fleeing sister, who didn't stop laughing in the slightest.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Omake</strong>
</p>
<p>Sanji and the other Straw Hat Pirates, held their ground as the mystery portal carried the Thousand Sunny into a lake?</p>
<p>The crew had just left Fishman Island when a sudden portal appeared out of nowhere and swallowed the whole crew and ship. When they could see again, Luffy was the first person to recognize their location.</p>
<p>"Woah! It's Shiki's flying islands!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>"What?!"</strong>
</p>
<p>Sanji grabbed a nearby telescope and was able to confirm it. They were really here, after all.</p>
<p>"How are the islands floating again?" Robin asked in curiosity.</p>
<p>"Oi! Does that mean that Shiki's back here?!" Usopp screamed.</p>
<p><em>That </em>caused some worry among their crewmates, especially Nami. Despite their increased strength, Shiki was still a New World veteran who they were all aware only held back due to his pride. If they met again, such a thing wouldn't happen again.</p>
<p>"Hmm. There's something above us." Zoro looked up, prompting his crewmates to do the same.</p>
<p>There was a giant bird called a Jura Chou, chasing a smaller flying figure. A flying figure who looked human and childlike.</p>
<p>"Xiao!" Chopper was the first one to recognize her, the frantic expression on her face, belaying her fear and exhaustion.</p>
<p><strong>"Sky Walk!"</strong> Sanji shot up into the sky, racing at high speed to save the child. Thankfully, someone else got to her first.</p>
<p>A male close to Luffy's age, rocketed towards the Jura Chou, punching it with a flaming fist, which caused it to veer off. Sanji then used the opportunity to catch Xiao, returning to the Sunny with the man in tow.</p>
<p>As he landed, Xiao looked around and after a brief moment of confusion, recognized her saviors.</p>
<p>"Chopper! Zoro!"</p>
<p>Chopper entered his Heavy Point to catch her as she barreled into him in happy tears.</p>
<p>"Xiao. Who are these people?" The Straw Hats turned to see the boy sitting on Sunny's head.</p>
<p>"Ah, right!" Xiao ran towards the middle and proceeded with introductions.</p>
<p>"Issei, these are the Straw Hats Pirates who saved us two years ago." Xiao gestured all around. "Everyone, this is Hyoudou Issei. He's the disciple of the wizard who made the islands fly again."</p>
<p>"W-Wizard!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper's eyes sparkled. "So cool!"</p>
<p>Nami, Robin and Brook tilted their heads in interest.</p>
<p>"He's also a pervert like Sanji and Brook!" Xiao concluded.</p>
<p>"Oi!" Sanji yelled while Brook nodded in sagely agreement.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you all." Issei jumped down from Sunny's head. "I'm Hyoudou Issei, a disciple of the Kaleidoscope. Also," Issei clenched his fist. " <em>I'm going to become a Harem-King!"</em></p>
<p>Most of the Straw Hat stared a bit but not Luffy. If there was someone who declared themselves a King before Luffy, then there was only one thing to do.</p>
<p>"I am Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates." Luffy flashes a D-shaped smile and adjusted his hat. <em>"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The World stilled as the Dragon Emperor and the Monkey King stared each other down.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>KingVessel: And thus we have a harem member, the first of many cameos and crossovers and the meeting between heroes.</p>
<p>Zelretch: Issei sure worked fast, huh.</p>
<p>KingVessel: Without Raynare fucking him up, my Issei ain't a hesitant little bitch. Please enjoy and review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Let's start a Club (or as Ddraig calls it; Dragon Horde)!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone but Sohara takes a Level in Badass, and Matsuda gets the spotlight for a bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May.</p><p>A whole month into Issei's second year as a Kuoh High schooler.</p><p>Not only did Issei have Matsuda and Motohama beside him, surprisingly Tomoki and Sohara had followed into the Academy.</p><p>Just as promised, he had explained all that he learned to all of them. The others were shocked, especially at Ddraig's existence in his arms, but Motohama had actually loved the idea of a separate world alongside theirs, similar to fantasy comics.</p><p>Of course, once Issei and Ddraig mentioned the training he had undergone, Matsuda, Tomoki and Sohara immediately wanted in on it. He hadn't been sure if Zelretch would allow it or if there would even be time due to their education.</p><p>Unbelievably, Zelretch not only accepted, but manipulated Issei's {Dimensional Detonator} so that whenever they left with it, they would return five minutes after their departure, regardless of however long they spent in Merveille. At least Issei got see Ever a lot more.</p><hr/><p>"Ahh! Aaahhhh! Hahh!" Ever cried out without holding back as Issei pumped his cock into her soaking pussy from behind. No one was going to hear her anyway. Issei made sure to lock the door to his room so that nobody would interrupt them.</p><p>After spending some time in the Spring Island with the others and dealing with Tomoki and Sohara's trauma's from near death (Due to their regular beatings from the Kendo Club, Matsuda and Motohama took theirs in stride just like Issei), Issei had finally run into Ever alone.</p><p>She initially a bit resistant but was just as eager as him to have another round.</p><p>After sloppily kissing on their way to his room and throwing away all their clothes, they were both naked standing underneath the shower. Ever looked absolutely fantastic from behind with her rocking body, her round, perky boobs were pressing against the glass stall, a sight that Issei could never get tired of. They delayed the actual shower for later. For now, they were focused on making love to each other and unleashing all their pent-up horny energy.</p><p>"Damn, your pussy just feels right, Ever!" His pelvis continued to plow against her naked ass, its softness was enough to dampen the continuous slaps of their bodies.</p><p>They changed positions after a while with Issei pulling her knee up, forcing her to stand on one leg, and with him fucking her from the side.</p><p>"More…! Mooore!" She cooed, her breasts swaying to and fro. "It feels so good! Ise, I think I'm going to get addicted to your cock!"</p><p>Issei leaned in and sealed her mouth with a kiss.</p><p>They fucked for what seemed like eternity until he blew a huge load in her pussy. The former waitress was a moaning mess by the end. They forced their shower short, so they could move out.</p><p>Ever panted a bit before Issei leaned unto her shoulder to whisper. "I'm not satisfied yet, Ever."</p><p>Ever could only shiver in pleasure as Issei carried her out of the shower and unto his bed.</p><p>"Ever, lay down on your stomach." he prompted. She did as she was told. Even with her back turned to him, she was as curvy as ever.</p><p>"Like this?" she asked, turning her gaze to him sideways.</p><p>"Yeah." He unceremoniously climbed on top of her and inserted his dick between her thigh gap.</p><p>Ever gritted her teeth as she felt his entire length reshaping her pussy yet again. "Ohhhh….it's so big! I… can't….get enough of this!"</p><p>Pounding Ever from above was an experience Issei didn't know he wanted until now. She was prone, her breast sandwiched between the bed and her own body. Issei used that image which went beyond any of his porn material to fuel his impulses and fuck her roughly.</p><p>At this point, both the waitress and the Dragon Emperor forgot all their inhibitions and fucked with reckless abandon. He lost count how many times flipped her over and how many times she rode him. Her tits kept bouncing around in their sultry fuck fest causing Issei to give them their much-needed attention.</p><p>"Here it comes!" Issei shouted, his cock was pistoning like a well-oiled pump inside her.</p><p>"Ohhh!" She curled her fingers, clutching the cover, as she herself made an explosive mess against his throbbing manhood. Issei shot jets and ropes of his seed deep inside her womb. His stamina finally waning after filling her up.</p><hr/><p>It was a good thing that he was finished with Ever and had gotten to the Medical Bay at once before running into Tomoki.</p><p>"Hyoudou-senpai! Thank goodness!" Tomoki gasped at his appearance, Issei's attention instantly attracted to a strange shield on his right arm.</p><p>"It's Takumi-senpai and Nakakuni-senpai! Something wrong with them!"</p><p>Issei didn't wait to hear the rest, rushing past Tomoki to his friends. As he dashed through the doors, with Tomoki hot on his heels, he instantly caught sight of Zelretch laughing. That alone at least reassured him that whatever happened wasn't fatal at least.</p><p>Matsuda Takumi was constantly shifting between human and some kind of giant tiger form. Sometimes his whole body, other times, just random body parts.</p><p>Motohama Nakakuni on the other hand, had become deathly pale, constantly having clumps of his body turn into snow and fall off.</p><p>Issei turned to Sohara, who had been watching them with morbid fascination while they panicked about.</p><p>"What happened, Sohara?"</p><p>"Ah! Hyoudou-senpai!" Sohara flinched a bit before thinking a bit and the answering. "It seems they both ate a weird fruit in the island while training."</p><p>"Together?"</p><p>"No. Separately." Sohara explained. "Due to their panic of what happened to their bodies, they were easy pickings for the monsters."</p><p>Sohara then deflated a bit herself. "I was killed so easily too..."</p><p>It really hurt her pride to be losing the most amongst the team, despite her being a Judo practitioner.</p><p>"And the shield on Tomoki's arm?" Issei asked as Motohama tried to take a step towards him only for his legs to literally break apart, causing him to fall unto a cushion of snow made from his own legs.</p><p>"I can explain it all, actually." It seemed that the vampire had finally laughed to his satisfaction. "Your friends have both eaten a delicacy of this world called Devil Fruits-"</p><p>"Delicacy my ass!" Matsuda yelled while shifting to a weretiger form again. "That thing tasted like shit!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Motohama agreed from the ground. "Even as hungry as I was, I really wanted puke it out!"</p><p>"On the other hand, Tomoki here has awakened a Sacred Gear like you Issei."</p><p>This caused a wave of shock all around. Tomoki looked to his shield in wonder, pondering if it was sentient or haunted like Issei's Boosted Gear.</p><p>"Matsuda's Devil Fruit is a Zoan class. {Cat-Cat Fruit: Model White Tiger}. It is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows Matsuda to transform into a hybrid and full version of an White Tiger at will, similar to the Divine Spirit it is based on. It will also grant him power over lightning."</p><p>"That's pretty badass..." Matsuda said as he shifted back to human form, while staring at his still tiger hands.</p><p>"Motohama's Devil Fruit is a Logia class. {Snow-Snow Fruit}. It allows Motohama to create, control, and transform into the element of {Snow} at will, turning the user into a {Snow Human}."</p><p>"Really?" Motohama said in excitement.</p><p>Zelretch nodded. "This fruit's major strength is that by allowing the user to turn themselves into {Snow}, it also grants an extreme level of resistance, if not outright immunity, towards cold and solid attacks, since your body would just collapse into snow then reform again."</p><p>"He's practically invincible!" Issei exclaimed.</p><p><strong>[Not really, Issei.] </strong>Issei looked down to his arms where Boosted Gear had manifested. <strong>[For all of his 'invincibility', Motohama still has the standard weaknesses of {Snow}, such as heat.]</strong></p><p>"Ah. That's right." Issei said, absentmindedly creating a small fireball in his hand. This action caused Motohama to reform instantly, most likely out of instinct or primal fear as a {Snow Human}.</p><p>Sohara noticed Zelretch rubbing his chin while looking at Motohama and asked why.</p><p>"Well, it's just that someone used to own that Devil Fruit. If it's here, that means Monet's dead by now."</p><p>After explaining about circulation of Devil Fruits after it's owner's death, Zelretch then addressed Tomoki.</p><p>"Your sacred gear is {Last Longinus}, also known as the {Ultimate Shield of the World}, which allows you to take the very concept of {Shield} and create various shields by absorbing random materials. It's a Longinus like Issei's, with the potential to kill Gods."</p><p>Jaws dropped all around, even including Ever and Xiao who had just entered.</p><p>"No way..." Sohara stared at her childhood friend in shock.</p><p>"However, it is still regarded as the 'weakest' Longinus due to it's defense-only applications."</p><p>"Zelretch..." Motohama asked tentatively. "If we have two people with potential to rival gods, will there be people looking for them?"</p><p>That raised a question that Issei had been subconsciously trying to ignore, as he remembered Ddraig mentioning that his rival would be drawn to him as he had awakened.</p><p>Zelretch told them that there were several factions that would love to get their hands on them all but that was why he was training them in the first place, to be strong enough to defeat whoever tried.</p><hr/><p>"Wish me luck."</p><p>Matsuda and Motohama waved Issei goodbye as he left for the Student Council Office.</p><p>Upon reaching there, he entered and saw not only the Student Council President and her assistant but also the Occult Research Club's President and her assistant as well.</p><p>Souna Shitori, the Third Year Student Council President, was a bespectacled girl with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Motohama's latest scout was Bust: 77, Waist: 57 and Hips: 83.</p><p>Tsubaki Shinra, her Third Year Vice President, was a bespectacled girl with long straight black hair that extended all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and brown eyes. She was careful enough that Motohama never got the opportunity to scout her sizes.</p><p>Rias Gremory, the Third Year Occult Research Club President and one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies, was a beautiful girl with blue eyes, long, straight, crimson hair that reached down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top and a buxom figure. Motohama's scouter showed her as Bust: 99, Waist: 58 and Hips:90.</p><p>Akeno Himejima, the Third Year Occult Research Club Vice President and the other of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies, was a beautiful girl with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair in a ponytail which reached her knees and violet eyes. Motohama's scouter showed her as Bust: 102, Waist: 60 and Hips: 89.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Shitori-kaichou." Issei greeted. "Should I come back later?"</p><p>"No need for that, Hyoudou." Souna said, reaching for a form on her table and procuring a form. "How many will you be accepting into your club?"</p><p>"Five people." Issei nodded a greeting to Rias and Akeno and sat down in the spare chair. "Matsuda Takumi, Motohama Nakakuni, Tomoki Sakurai, Sohara Mitsuki. Plus Issei Hyoudou as Cooking Club President."</p><p>"Interesting that you choose a club so far from you and your friends' interests." Souna raised an eyebrow, referring to the Perverted Trio's escapades.</p><p>"Well, an argument with my mum brought up a sore point that I couldn't ignore." Issei replied. "In fact, one of my members really needs the help from it."</p><p>"Hmm." Souna said. "Very well, I'll approve your club, if only to lessen your time, ogling other girls at inappropriate times."</p><p>"No promise." Issei said as he stood up and left. "There might be less of that, though."</p><p>"Ara, ara." Akeno said in amusement. "And he was ogling us so well."</p><p>"Akeno, don't tease Sona like that." Rias sounded like she was trying to contain her laughter.</p><p>If she wasn't desperate for a strong member in her peerage so that she could propose a Rating Game to escape her Arranged Betrothal, she might have recruited Issei for his honest perversion and refreshing amusement.</p><p>"Speaking of which," Sona Sitri, Heiress to the Sitri Clan of Devils, spoke out what Issei had reminded her of. "I'm planning on finally inviting Saji-kun into my Peerage. He's already proven well on Student Council and has gotten a good relationship with everyone already."</p><p>"You do know that he has a crush on you?" Rias teased her friend.</p><p>"A feeling that is not reciprocated, I can assure you." Sona replied dryly, "Besides, I know for a fact that three of my Peerage have expressed interest in him. Once I bring him in, I dare say they won't hesitate to show him why female Devils have a lusty reputation."</p><p>"Good for them." Rias nodded approvingly. In her opinion, people should be honest with their emotions and desires, without being egotistical about it like a certain Phenex Scion was. It was for this reason she found the Perverted Trio- no Quartet, amusing, especially one Issei Hyoudou as he was honest, wore his emotions on his sleeve and adorable.</p><p>
  <strong>*BANG*</strong>
</p><p>"Kaichou!"</p><p>Genshirou Saji, a boy with with short blond hair and grey eyes and new member of the Student Council, burst into the room in a hurry.</p><p>"It's Matsuda Takumi!" He instantly rushed to Sona's front. "He's been challenged to a match by the Boxing Club President!"</p><p><em>"What?!" </em>Sona stood up in shock. "Issei Hyoudou just left my office with Club approval! How did he get drawn into a interclub match already?!"</p><hr/><p>"I can't believe so many people showed up..."</p><p>Sohara gawked at the huge crowd in the gym, all present for Matsuda Takumi's match/beatdown.</p><p>"Of course we'd all come to watch."</p><p>Sohara looked to see the President and Vice President of the Kendo Club, Murayama and Katase.</p><p>Murayama Ishihara was a girl with shoulder length brown hair in pigtails and brown eyes. Sohara idly remembered Tomoki using Motohama's scouter to discover her sizes which were Bust 84, Waist 70 and Hips 81.</p><p>Katase Ogura was a girl with short pink hair and eyes. Her sizes were Bust: 79, Waist: 65 and Hips: 79.</p><p>"One of the Perverted Quartet is finally gonna get the thrashing they deserve." Katase gloated.</p><p>Sohara silently chastised the girls for wishing too much pain on her friends for their peeping habits. She deliberately ignored that she had done worse to Tomoki herself several times over, although mainly because Tomoki constantly went beyond the rule that the Perverted Quartet set for themselves.</p><p>[Never go beyond looking without Consent.] Tomoki constantly broke this rule whenever Sohara was involved.</p><p>It also helped that Tomoki was abnormally durable (or supernaturally durable considering his Sacred Gear).</p><p>"It's even better that it's Takumi." Murayama agreed. "For a while now, they've just been ditching their rightful punishment unto Hyoudou and Sakurai. Now if only something similar were to happen to Nakakuni..."</p><p>"We can only dream, Mura-chan." Katase patted her shoulder in consolation.</p><p>Sohara remembered after a particular vicious 'punishment', that Tomoki had declared the two as sadists as they had actually run the risk of Issei and Tomoki needing a trip to the school nurse, due to those particular duo. She privately agreed.</p><hr/><p>The Devils walked into the gym, surprised at the sheer turnout. There hadn't been one like this since Rias and Sona's last Tennis match.</p><p>"It's quite a ruckus, isn't it?" Yuuto Kiba, Second Year Knight of Rias Gremory's Peerage, commented as he got a clear view. He was a boy with short, blond hair and bluish-grey eyes.</p><p>"Hmm." Koneko Toujou, First Year Rook of Rias Gremory's Peerage and Mascot of Kuoh Academy, agreed while munching down on a chocolate bar. She was a petite girl with white hair in a bob cut and gold eyes. Motohama Scouter put her as Bust: 67, Waist: 57 and Hips: 73.</p><p>"Well, I'm actually interested in how the match will go." Genshirou commented, gaining looks of surprise from his fellow Council members.</p><p>"Really? I thought you hated them." Reya Kusaka inquired. She was a slim girl with long brown hair in a headband that ended in two short braids and matching eyes. Motohama Scouter put her as Bust: 87, Waist: 59 and Hips: 88.</p><p>"I do hate them, but I at least acknowledge that Takumi's a good fighter." Genshirou explained. "The problem is that while Takumi's good, Majime's better since he's actually trained..."</p><p>He trailed off, staring at the gym entrance with his jaw dropping. When his comrades looked to see what caused it, they all adopted similar expressions.</p><hr/><p>"Oh dear..." Yuuto didn't know anything else to say while patting Koneko's back to help her with the chocolate bit she inhaled at Matsuda's entrance.</p><hr/><p>"Hahahhaha!" Akeno struggled to keep herself upright while Rias, Sona and Tsubaki all stared at what Matsuda was wearing, with Sona pulling off a spectacular Enel expression.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Five minutes ago</strong>
</p><p>"Woah! Check it out." Matsuda and Motohama said as they checked through the preparatory room for the match.</p><p>"Majime-senpai said that he wants you to be at your best." One of the boxing club members said as she left the room to them. "Take what you need and get to the ring and lose already."</p><p>As the two looked around, Motohama gasped as he spied something awesome.</p><p>"T-This is it!" At Matsuda's curiosity, he revealed the awesome thing to be a high quality Afro!</p><p>Later as the two were walking back to the gym ring.</p><p>"Listen, Matsuda, you're not the boy you once were. That hairstyle awakens the beast inside every man's heart." Motohama said in a badly altered, gruff voice, while replacing his glasses with a pair of shades. " You may ask...does the Afro make the Champion or does the Champion make the Afro? That's a question yet to be understood by modern science."</p><p>"Yeah." Matsuda could already feel the Sacred Afro filling him with strength.</p><p>"Matsuda, when you don that afro, your punches gain power!" Motohama continued in a slowly rising fervor. "Your body becomes flexible steel!"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"Now go out there and show him who's Boss!"</p><hr/><p>"Welcome all to the Interclub match between Bakuru Majime of the Boxing Club and Matsuda Takumi of the Cooking Club!" Issei Hyoudou commentated from a nearby table, his hands on a megaphone.</p><p>"Ha! You perverts are gonna lose so badly that you'll be feeling the pain in your very souls!" His commentating partner was a petite, bespectacled girl with long brown hair in two braids, Aika Kiryuu. Motohama's Scouter showed her as Bust: 83, Waist: 55 and Hips: 81.</p><p>"Entering in from the East entrance, is the Captain of the Boxing Club, Number Three Prince of Kuoh, {Ballistic Barrage} Bakuru Majime!"</p><p>Bakuru Majime, a tall , muscular guy with dark hair, raised a gloved fist in response to the cheers as he entered in full gear.</p><p>"Hmph." Issei scoffed then reared up for his friend. "Entering from the West entrance, is the Pervert Baldy of the Cooking Club! The Sexual Harassment Paparazzi of Photography Club! The Bald Flash of the Track Club! Kuoh's very own White Tiger of the West! 'Wild Baldy' Matsuda Takumi!"</p><p>Matsuda raised his arms to the mixtures of cheers, jeers, laughs and silent stares that greeted him. While he was dressed in standard boxing gear sans head gear, he also had a Sea Prism Stone armlet to curb his Devil Fruit powers.</p><p>"Wow!" Aika yelped in shock. "It would appear that for this fight, Takumi has decided to don an afro that's larger than life, and looks like it's got the personality to match!"</p><p>The few people who weren't paying attention before definitely paid attention now.</p><hr/><p>Sohara blinked slowly as she took in the spectacle before her, her expression carefully blank. "It's like watching a car crash…" she quietly breathed. "I know that it's horrific on a deep and basic level…"</p><p>She slowly tilted her head to the side, her face never changing. "But I just can't bring myself to look away."</p><p>"Tomoki. What's going on with-" She stopped before facing her friend, who had strangely bent over while shivering a bit.</p><p>"SO FUNK-AY!" The Shieldsman roared with an accent that belonged to a far away country with dreadlocks as a standard fashion. "I CAN FEEL DAT AFRO LIGHTIN' A FIRE IN MAH SOUL!"</p><p>"...sigh. This is what I get for leaving you alone with Ise-senpai." Sohara moaned in despair.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, hey, not bad! That's the style of a wild man!" Majime complimented. "You're gonna be a worthy adversary, although you're a pervert."</p><p>"Ha! I take that with pride!" Matsuda declared.</p><p>"Show him, Matsuda-senpai!" Tomoki cheered from the sidelines, Sohara having a dead look beside him. "Show him the power of the Afro!"</p><p>"Takumi!" Kirika Meikoku, the President of the Track Club, a girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes, yelled out as well. "I really don't want to cheer for you, but you better not shame the Track Club and lose!"</p><p>"It's fine, everyone. Because I'M GONNA WIN!" Matsuda yelled out the last part, accidentally releasing an invisible wave of Armament Haki as he did so. This caused some whispers to start off.</p><p>"W-Woah. Did you feel that?"</p><p>"Yeah. I think all that stuff my brother said about the Sacred Afro might be true."</p><p>"Incredible! The Sacred Afro actually blessed Matsuda with it's power?!"</p><p>"Was there something I missed about this in my classes back home?" Rias rubbed her chin in confusion while turning to her Queen. Beside her, Tsubaki was trying to revive her King who had gone catatonic at the whole thing, the Armament Haki only causing a small flinch from her. "Is the Power of the Afro real, Akeno?"</p><p>Akeno answered her instantly. "Yes."</p><p>"Don't lie so blatantly!" Tsubaki yelled from her side.</p><hr/><p>"The rules are simple." Aika explained. "One round match. First to surrender, get ringed out or unable to fight loses."</p><p>Issei finally started the match. "LLLET'S GET READY TO RRRUMBLLLE!"</p><hr/><p>Matsuda dashed forward, throwing a punch at Majime, who quickly dodged and punched back, hitting him in the face. He didn't let up, constantly letting loose a flurry of quick punches at him, forcing Matsuda into a guard.</p><p>
  <em>"There's Majime-sama for you! That pervert doesn't stand a chance!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up, Kiryuu! Matsuda's guard ain't breaking anytime soon!"</em>
</p><p>Realizing the truth in Issei's words, Majime backed up and prepared a heavy punch. As he launched it, Matsuda lashed out with a hasty punch of his own. The resultant clash shook both combatants' bones, forcing them separate again.</p><p>While Matsuda only shook his arm a bit to get rid of the bone rattling sensation, Majime actually clenched his arm a bit in pain.</p><p>'Those muscles aren't for show.' He analyzed his opponent in newfound respect. 'If I didn't pull back instantly in that moment, he would have broken my arm!'</p><p>Majime hopped a bit before rushing forward, appearing in front of Matsuda in an instant.</p><p>Matsuda barely had a moment to react before Majime fists pummeled him from various angles. Twenty punches all over his upper form in less than eight seconds.</p><p>
  <em>"There it is! Bakuru Majime-sama's Ballistic Barrage!"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Dammit! Matsuda, don't fall to it!"</em>
</p><p>Matsuda shook a bit before steadying himself. He then bent low and took a brief runner's position. Majime only had a moment in which confusion quickly became shock as Matsuda launched himself at Majime, too late to block or dodge the blow Matsuda landed on his stomach. Majime was sent flying into the ring, which stretched and bounced him back into Matsuda's fist.</p><p>Or it would have, had Majime not bent his knees at the last second, dodging under Matsuda's swing.</p><p>This left a brief pause for both fighters to rest a bit while the students cheered a bit, no more jeers or boos sounding out.</p><p>"Damn. You're more durable than I thought." Majime panted, trying not to wince from his cracked ribs. "Stronger too."</p><p>"Thank the Kendo girls for that." Matsuda panted, tentatively tonguing his split lip. "I perv on them and they hit me, which in turn, raises my durability."</p><hr/><p>"Oh my god, we've been helping him?!" Katase shrieked in shock.</p><p>"No! Even when we punished them for peeking on us, they still gained from it?!" Murayama clenched her head. All around, various members of the Kendo Club were expressing similar complaints.</p><p>"Oh. Interesting~" Akeno said with a small blush forming.</p><p>"Oh dear." Rias sighed in exasperation.</p><hr/><p>The two once more met in a pummel duel, dodging, blocking and then throwing more punches at each other. While Majime was faster and definitely more skilled, Matsuda was much more resilient and only needed to land one solid blow to end the fight.</p><hr/><p>"Kick his ass, Matsuda-senpai!" Tomoki and Sohara cheered in unison.</p><p>It was nearly lost amongst the cacophony that was the gym. One group cheering for Majime. The other group, surprisingly large in number, cheering for Matsuda. Whether it was for the Afro, or Matsuda, no one knew.</p><p>"Give 'em nothin' short of hell, Takumi!" Kirika yelled. "Track Club pride, represent!"</p><p>"YOU CAN'T GIVE UP NOW, TAKUMI!" Genshirou roared, surprising his fellow council members. "BEAT HIS ASS ALREADY, DAMN BALDY!"</p><hr/><p>After their clash, the two separated again. Matsuda was heavily bruised, nearly unable to see out of his double black eyes. He stumbled a bit before leaning on one of the corners.</p><p>Majime on the other hand, was tilting on the spot. Matsuda managed to land a glancing blow on his head during their last clash, but it was enough to fuck up Majime's sense of balance.</p><p>"You know, I just challenged you to punish you guys for peeking on my little sister in their locker room," Majime stepped forward, stretching out his arms a bit. "But now, I'm at a loss. Such a waste, for someone so strong, especially if you're Hyoudou's underling. Talk about a fall from grace, Takumi-san."</p><p>Matsuda just stared a bit before throwing his head back and burst out laughing, silencing everyone on the gym and finally snapping Sona out of her shock.</p><p>After he managed to control himself a bit, he stood up back unto his feet. "You're wrong."</p><p>Majime raised an eyebrow but Matsuda went on.</p><p>"First off, I'm a pervert. I like to see girls and mentally undress them in my mind. Maybe go a little further in the future, with consent of course. Nothing will change that."</p><p>"Second, you seem to believe that it's a bad thing to be under Ise. That bastard, I've never been able to beat him once, y'know. Even before I became a pervert, he was stronger than me. Not to mention the good memories we had together. So trying to tell me that Ise is not worth being my leader is utterly laughable."</p><p>"And thirdly," Matsuda breathed in deeply. "You seem to be under the delusion that <em>I'm gonna lose.</em> Not a chance."</p><p>He took a step forward to hammer his point down. <em>"I'm… going to… win!"</em></p><p>The ferocity and resolve he spoke with could have only been matched by the divine tiger his armlet held back within his body.</p><p>"You… win!?" Majime spat ferociously. "As if! You're barely staying on your feet! But if you want a fight…" He rushed forward, fists at the ready. "THEN I'M HAPPY TO OBLIGE!"</p><p>Matsuda merely breathed deeply and clenched his fists in combat readiness.</p><p>The clash that followed could only be described as absolute brutality. Two flurries of punches meeting one another head on, fist against fist, skull against skull, the true totality of strength that both fighters could bring to bear.</p><p>Once again, the two separated but before Majime could steady himself, Matsuda entered the runner's position again, this time launching off with both his feet and his left arm.</p><p>Majime could only put up his arms into a hasty guard. It wasn't enough as Matsuda definitely broke Majime's arm and sent him flying out of the ring.</p><p>"He's done it!" Issei yelled.</p><p>"No way!" Aika replied in shock.</p><p>Several of the girls in the gym, plus the Boxing Club were in similar states of shock.</p><p>"Unbelievable." Sona adjusted her glasses, glad that the madness was finally over and trying to ignore several of her own Peerage and Genshirou cheering for Matsuda's win.</p><p>"Do we do anything about this?" Tsubaki asked.</p><p>"...No. Let them have this." Sona turned around to leave, prompting her peerage to follow. "Small bouts like this are at least worth it for the entertainment."</p><p>Sona and her Peerage left and soon after Akeno kissed Matsuda on the chick for his win, which prompted a fresh wave of cheers and jealous cries from both genders, Rias and her Peerage left as well.</p><hr/><p>"I still can't believe you accepted the match for something like this." Sohara said, looking at the Boxing Club members setting up the room for them. "'The right to grant any order given by the winner to the loser's group for a week'. That's a dangerous bet you guys took."</p><p>"It's fine, isn't?" Motohama said as he held out an Ice pack to a grateful Matsuda. "It's all thanks to the Sacred Afro."</p><p>"""Praise be.""" Issei, Matsuda and Tomoki intoned simultaneously, causing Sohara to sigh in exhaustion.</p><p>"Now then." Issei took the podium after the last Boxing Club member left. "With this, I hereby declare the Red Dragon's Horde. No, the Cooking Club open and official!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Foregone Alliance!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sohara stays lethal, the Club Presidents meet and Canon makes its march.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"H-How did this happen?"</p>
<p>It was a normal evening before Issei Hyoudou and Motohama Nakakuni were due to leave for other businesses. Tomoki and Sohara were present as well while Matsuda was currently at an impromptu Track Club meeting. However, there was currently a problem which needed to be addressed immediately.</p>
<p>"How? How did you turn this pie <em>purple?!"</em></p>
<p>Everyone had warily gathered around the sole female member of the Cooking Club. They had just finished making some pies for the day's objective when Tomoki gave out a scream of shock.</p>
<p>"This... was a <em>pineapple </em>pie, right?" Issei asked, looking at the despondent Sohara, who had created the abnormality which was <em>allegedly </em>a Pineapple Pie.</p>
<p>"Maybe it's one of those foods that look horrible but taste good?" Tomoki questioned.</p>
<p>"You mean Sohara might be Cordon Bleurgh rather than Lethal?" Motohama speculated.</p>
<p>"I'm not touching this." Issei declared.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Damn right. Pineapples are </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>yellow. </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>The fact that it turned into a color on it's color wheel </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>opposite </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>is already a huge warning on his own!]</strong>
</p>
<p>It was one thing for Sohara's crush and her perverted friends to reject her cooking but for a several century old dragon to do so as well, with no doubt way more life experience than every single person in the school combined, resulted in her confidence being shredded to bits.</p>
<p>Tomoki looked at Sohara's depressed form before clenching his teeth and grabbing the pie.</p>
<p>"I'll eat it!" Tomoki yelled while holding it up to his mouth in haste. "Down the hatch!"</p>
<p>The Cooking Club watched in morbid fascination as Tomoki took a large bite, chewed quickly and then swallowed, only for {Last Longinus} to activate on his own and transform into {Poison Shield}, while Tomoki upchucked a large amount of purple steam and his skin briefly turning a sickly purple. And then he collapsed into Sohara's arms.</p>
<p>"ⱼᵢᵢ₋cₕₐₙ? Wₕₒ'ₛ ₜₕₐₜ ₒₗd ₗₐdy ₙₑₓₜ ₜₒ yₒᵤ ₒₙ ₜₕₑ ₒₜₕₑᵣ ₛᵢdₑ ₒf ₜₕᵢₛ ₕᵤgₑ ᵣᵢᵥₑᵣ?" Tomoki muttered deliriously while his {Poison Shield} levelled up.</p>
<p>"Jii-chan and old lady?!" Sohara yelled in shock while tears of frustration started to pour out. "Tomoki! Your Grandpa's dead and you never even met your Grandma! Don't cross the river!"</p>
<p>Issei and Motohama just stood by in silence. It was painful to admit but Issei had created the Cooking Club due to the likely future of none of the perverts getting girlfriends or wives to cook for their adult selves. While they had all needed the skills, it was to their great horror to discover that Sohara Mitsuki, the sole female member, had actually needed the class the most.</p>
<p>"Those poor sunny eggs..." Motohama muttered in reminiscence.</p>
<p>"Ddraig, Tomoki's Sacred Gear activated on its own..." Issei said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Sacred Gears normally activate against a host's will if a genuine threat against the host's life occurs.]</strong>
</p>
<p>"If that's true, does that mean that Tomoki would have died if he didn't have {Last Longinus}?" Motohama speculated.</p>
<p>After a beat, the boys and the dragon silently made an unanimous pact to bring up Sohara's lethal cooking to edible levels.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Stop fidgeting, Motohama." Issei said as they walked towards the old school building, which housed the Occult Research Club.</p>
<p>A while ago, Ddraig had pointed out that the whole of Kuoh had devils occupying it, with both the Student Council and the Occult Research Club being composed entirely of them. Due to Issei's desire to help out Sohara, he had mentioned the possibility of meeting with them to secure some spell books, which Ddraig assured him that they would possess.</p>
<p>When Motohama asked why not to ask Zelretch for some, Issei revealed that he had already asked but the vampire, originating from a different World from theirs, didn't possess any of the 'DxD' world, just 'Fate' spell books only.</p>
<p>Issei suspected from the amused look on the man's face that he was lying at the time but couldn't prove anything. Thus, Issei Hyoudou and Motohama Nakakuni, two of the three strongest of the Cooking Club, went on the Occult Research Club.</p>
<p>"Why did we choose these guys again?" Motohama complained. "I know that the Student Council's got Saji in it, but the Occult Research Club's got Kiba!"</p>
<p>Yuuto Kiba. While the Pervert Quartet had no true hatred towards him, they still instinctively hated a guy who had girls throw themselves at him, especially since he didn't do anything to attract them.</p>
<p>"I just flipped a coin." Issei grumbled when they reached the building. "I should have known better than to leave it to luck."</p>
<p>"Here we go." Motohama said.</p>
<p>Issei breathed deeply then knocked, totally unready for the door to open immediately. Issei gulped as Akeno Himejima stood there at the ready, Issei managing to catch some almost hidden surprise in her eyes before it was replaced with a welcoming expression.</p>
<p>"G-Good afternoon, Himejima-senpai!" Issei stuttered nervously. "Is Gremory-senpai present? I'd like to speak to her, please!"</p>
<p>Issei finished his request with a bow... then dragged Motohama down as well as he'd frozen up.</p>
<p>"Oh my, ufufufu." Akeno giggled. "Please come in."</p>
<p>The boys entered the club building, Motohama nervously trailing after Issei as Akeno led them deep inside. As they passed a hallway, Motohama noticed something strange.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, but what's with that door?"</p>
<p>Issei turned and noticed the door that Motohama pointed out. It had a padlock chained around the handles, a few 'Keep Out' tapes spanning the door and a hidden Sealing Spell that Issei noticed smelt similar to the ones Zelretch used with some of the rooms back at the Strong World Fortress.</p>
<p>"Ah, that?" Akeno responded. "That used to be a room a member of us used. Now it's been sealed off until he uses it properly."</p>
<p>They soon arrived at the main room, which looked like an old Victorian Sitting Room which actual lit candles and thick, detailed curtains. While Issei admired the room's design, Motohama focused on the people already there.</p>
<p>"Kiba's no surprise but who's that girl?" Motohama asked, pointing out Koneko Toujou as she eat a chocolate bar while sitting next to Yuuto Kiba.</p>
<p>"She is Koneko Toujou, your kouhai." Akeno replied while walking towards a room. "Be polite and wait while I fetch Rias-buchou."</p>
<p>"Oh! Now I remember!" Motohama exclaimed causing a surprised look from Issei and Yuuto. "A frail body type, a matchless loli face, Kuoh's mascot character herself! It's Koneko 'Little Kitten' Toujou!"</p>
<p>Yuuto's smile remained constant as he held down Koneko's free hand in which she still had the toothpicks from her earlier dumpling snacks. While he was aware that he couldn't beat her in sheer physical strength, if he didn't hold her, she'd be stabbing those toothpicks into Nakakuni's glasses.</p>
<p>"Dude, First off, don't say that when we're here to request something." Issei chastised Motohama. "Secondly, admiring the loli is Matsuda's thing, not yours. It's weird to see you gush over something that's not cosplay."</p>
<p>"Fair enough." Motohama acquiesced.</p>
<p>"Good evening, my adorable kouhai."</p>
<p>Issei and Motohama looked to see Rias Gremory walk out of the room with Akeno while rubbing a towel on her wet hair.</p>
<p>"I apologize if I kept you waiting." Rias said as she handed over the towel to Akeno. "I was in the shower."</p>
<p>""The shower?!""</p>
<p>"Ise, the Occult Research Club is a truly amazing place, isn't it?!" Motohama rejoiced.</p>
<p>"Damn right, it is!" Issei heartily agreed.</p>
<p>After a brief exchange of pleasantries in which Rias acknowledged Issei as a new and fellow Club President, they finally dove into the heart of the matter.</p>
<p>"You see, the thing is that we're currently looking into getting some spell books." Motohama began. "As the Occult Research Club, you guys have gotten some, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes, we have." Rias replied. "But why the sudden interest? Don't tell me you and your friends are planning to summon supernatural girls from other dimensions for your satisfactions?"</p>
<p>"We can do that?" Motohama (and Issei) replied in shock before shaking his head. "No no no. While that's definitely something to look into later, we really-"</p>
<p>Motohama was cut off when Issei suddenly placed his hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Let's not beat around. We really know that you're all devils." Issei noted the slight stiffness from Akeno, Koneko and Yuuto while Rias herself didn't seem bothered at all. "What we'd really like those spell books for is for self defense."</p>
<p>"I see." Rias soon replied after a brief silence. "While I hold no ill intention against any of you, I am curious to how you found out about us in the first place."</p>
<p>Issei stared back before sitting back responding. "Last year, Tomoki Sakurai and Sohara Mitsuki were both attacked by Rengoku, whom I've now realized to be a stray devil. During the encounter, I happened to pass by and saved them with my Sacred Gear."</p>
<p>Motohama took over while Issei paused to take a breath. "Ise-buchou activated his Sacred Gear for the first time to save Tomoki-kun and Mitsuki-san, although by killing Rengoku in the process."</p>
<p>"I see..." Rias muttered with her brows furrowed. "To think a stray devil entered our territory unnoticed... I will have to speak with Sona on this."</p>
<p>"Afterwards, Ise-buchou encountered a vampire who knew his previous reincarnation and trained us a bit due to an owed favor, during which Tomoki awakened a Sacred Gear as well."</p>
<p>"If I assume correctly," Yuuto interrupted. "You are asking for the spell books so that your friends aren't left behind, right?"</p>
<p>After Issei's nod, Yuuto turned to his King. "This corresponds with the sudden change in the Perverted Trio's behavior. Issei Hyoudou started a club which <em>doesn't </em>help with his perverted habits but puts the affected humans in one place with him. Matsuda Takumi restarted his athletic hobbies in order to make himself more fit and Motohama Nakakuni currently scours convenience stores and buys random tools and electronics for possible ways to defend and support themselves... but..."</p>
<p>Yuuto hesitated but Koneko finished for him. "They can only go so far. Considering that they are here, that means that they've acknowledged it themselves."</p>
<p>"...Akeno, get them some suitable spell books for beginners." Akeno left immediately, leaving Rias to face the perverts. "First off, I would like to apologize. It was our territory that Rengoku stumbled into and your friends nearly lost their lives due to my negligence."</p>
<p>"As a token of us accepting your apology, we'd like those books for free." Motohama instantly said, adjusting his glasses as he did so. "Of course, as Tomoki-kun and Mitsuki-san were the ones directly threatened, please apologize to them as well."</p>
<p>"Of course." Rias smoothly responded as Akeno returned and handed them the books. As they got up to leave, Issei suddenly stopped and then walked up to Rias.</p>
<p>"Gremory-senpai, can I have your number?" Issei said matter of factly, ignoring the dropped jaws in the room, including Rias'. "I need a way to contact you in case of emergencies."</p>
<p>"A-Ah, right." Rias brought up her phone and handed it to Issei who exchanged his numbers with hers, all with him oblivious to her small blush.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Issei bowed good bye, picked up the books and dragged a still jaw dropped Motohama towards the door.</p>
<p>"W-Wait!"</p>
<p>Issei stopped and turned to see that Rias had jumped out of her chair in haste. She caught herself and coughed slightly, her blush more obvious. "If I may ask, what is your Sacred Gear?"</p>
<p>Issei turned back then raised his arms to display {Boosted Gear}, causing a round of gasps to resound around the room.</p>
<p>"D-d-dragon..." Koneko hitched. She had flinched away from him, as Issei was no longer suppressing his draconic aura.</p>
<p>"The {Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlets}!" Akeno said. "Why are there two of them instead of one?"</p>
<p>"It's actually the original version." Issei replied. "As time passed, Ddraig began to manifest using only his host's non dominant arm, due to the constant use of weapons for combat."</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Indeed. It was even the same for Issei as well.]</strong>
</p>
<p>The devils recoiled from the deep voice that came out of Issei's gauntlets.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[However, due to his ambidexterity, it was easy for him to convince me to return to my original form, especially as rather than using weapons, Issei fights with his fists instead.]</strong>
</p>
<p>"I-I see." This conversation hadn't been going in the way Rias had planned. After the boys had left, she sunk back into her seat and then sighed heavily, no longer putting up the persona of a refined lady.</p>
<p>"Be honest with me." Rias asked her Peerage. "What are my chances of recruiting Issei Hyoudou when his dragon-type Sacred Gear is 'awake'?"</p>
<p>"None at all~"</p>
<p>"Zero, I'm afraid."</p>
<p>"Hmm. Dragons are proud and stubborn."</p>
<p>Rias sunk her head into her arms with a small whine.</p>
<p>"But still," Rias raised her head at Akeno's teasing tone. "I don't think anyone has ever asked for buchou's phone number in such a dominating tone before. Hyoudou-kun might be more interesting than I thought. Ufufufufu."</p>
<p>Rias just sighed higher as Yuuto chuckled nervously.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I can't believe you got Gremory-senpai's number!"</p>
<p>Issei sighed as he saved the contact and went on ahead to their Club room. On arrival, he was glad to see Tomoki up and running. However, something was strange.</p>
<p>Tomoki and surprisingly Sohara were sitting next to each other against the wall, constantly blushing, then glancing at each other, only to look away with fresh blushes.</p>
<p>"Captain." Helmsman Nakakuni reported with seriousness that normal people wouldn't give to the matter at hand. "It seems that the TomoSoha Ship has experienced some progress in our absence."</p>
<p>"Indeed, Helmsman." Captain Hyoudou replied in a similar tone. "Where is First Mate Takumi? He should be here for some prime teasing."</p>
<p>Curiously enough, <em>that </em>sparked a new round of blushing, meaning that whatever happened was either one they didn't need Matsuda knowing of, or, Matsuda had done something to cause this.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After school, Issei bid the others goodbye as they had no training today, with Tomoki and Sohara curiously leaving together in a hurry, with Matsuda texting them that he would head straight home and Motohama leaving for their Den to work on some spells already. The Den was an abandoned factory in Kuoh Town, having been taken over by Issei and his friends for some years now. Nowadays, it was just used as a hanging spot for relaxation amongst them.</p>
<p>"What a troublesome life I've gotten." Issei monologued as he rested on abridge in the city. "From a simple harem seeking teenager, I've become a guy who's training like hell so that a rival I don't know off can't kill me, dragging Matsuda and Motohama along for the ride, juggling a budding romance between my adorable kouhai and now brokering deals with devils of all people."</p>
<p>
  <strong>[You make it sound like you've given up on the harem, Ise.]</strong>
</p>
<p>"Never! Listen to me, Ddraig. If your rivalry with Albion outweighs your life enough to transcend several lifetimes, Boobs are the same for me! I will become a Harem King!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>[I-I see. What about Ever? Is she up for it?]</strong>
</p>
<p>"Surprisingly, yes. Right now, we're in a Friends with Benefits kind of thing."</p>
<p>After a while of standing there, he was about to make his way to the Den as well when suddenly a black haired girl with violet eyes and a pretty buxom figure approached him. She was dressed in a different uniform that Kuoh Academy's, being a red jacket with a golden P on her left breast pocket and a green skirt.</p>
<p>"Um... Are you Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh Academy?" She asked nervously.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Issei answered in confusion. 'I don't recognize that uniform or that face. Where does she attend? Pretty cute though with nice boobs!' "Are you looking for me or something?"</p>
<p>"U-um..." The girl spoke out suddenly. "Hyoudou-kun, are you seeing anyone right now?"</p>
<p>"Not really..."</p>
<p>"That's great!" The girl said. "U-Um... would you... go out with me?"</p>
<p>"Eh! What... did you just say...?"</p>
<p>"I've always seen you walking across this bridge. And that's when I... um... fell for..."</p>
<p>Issei stared at her in complete shock. 'Hey, could this be...'</p>
<p>"So... So would you..." The girl continued with a blushing face. "Would you please date me!"</p>
<p>'Is this for real?!'</p>
<p>"A-A date?!"</p>
<p>"Yes. This Sunday..." The girl confirmed. "You don't want to?"</p>
<p>"How about Saturday, please? I'm busy that day."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's great then, if you're accept me." The girl sighed with relief before jogging away. "I'm looking forward to our date!"</p>
<p>Issei silently waved back with a smile. As soon as she was out of earshot, "Ddraig, did I unlock some yandere event or something? She was reeking of Killing Intent!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>[That was a Fallen Angel. She's most likely investigating you because of me.]</strong>
</p>
<p>Issei sighed in despair. "From brokering deals with gorgeous devils to going on a date with a hot fallen angel. I sure am moving up in the world, aren't I?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this feels a bit dull, but hey, we've reached canon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I will beat this Angel's Ass! I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tomoki Sakurai woke up from bed, barely remembering the events from the previous day. He stretched out only for his arm to nearly hit Sohara Mitsuki. Tomoki regarded his revealed bedmate in shock for a major reason.</p><p>They were both naked under the sheets. This sparked up the missing memories real quick.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Flashback Start</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Having recovered from his food poisoning, Tomoki slowly led Sohara on the way to their classroom to pick up their things when they passed by the gym hall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's check in a bit on Takumi-senpai." Tomoki suggested, hoping that Matsuda's perverted habits would snap her out of her funk. As he opened the door, he noticed it empty, meaning that the their club activities for all sport related clubs had finished for the day. However, days of Tomoki and Sohara training in Merveille had heightened their senses enough that they noticed strange sounds coming from the storeroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both of them shared a quick but curious glance before silently making their way toward the noises. They didn't know just who or what it was, but neither of them wanted to leave until they found out. Sohara quickly reached out and held Tomoki's hand as stalked towards the door.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Sohara… No matter what, be quiet…" Tomoki held tightly onto Sohara's hand as he stood beside at the side of the door that the noises were coming from. Not out of fear that something would leap out at them, but simply due to the fact that he didn't want to let her go until he absolutely had to. Fortunately, Sohara's grip on his hands grew just a little bit tighter.</em></p><p>
  <em>And when they silently opened the door and entered, their suspicions were shaken. Rather than another possible hidden stray devil, it was actually the Track Club President, Kirika Meikoku, they heard spilling moan after moan shamelessly into allegedly empty room. And forcing those moans from her lips was Matsuda Takumi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tomoki and Sohara quickly covered their mouths to quiet the gasps that came from them when they noticed that both Matsuda and Kirika were not even naked but were yet fucking like beasts who couldn't restrain themselves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even with his near-superhuman abilities and hearing, Matsuda had no idea of the First Years watching him and his partner fuck in the storeroom. He was far too focused on the feeling of his shaft pumping yet another load of cum deep into Kirika's cunt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, Kirika wasn't able to stop Matsuda from pulling out of her cunt and keeping her pinned down to the ground with his strength. Not that she had a reason to dislike what he was doing when he slapped his cock down against her lips and looked her in the eyes. Without any hesitation or shame, the girl opened her mouth and let out a blissful moan as every inch of Matsuda's length steadily forced itself into her mouth and down her throat. Even when Matsuda's hands grabbed onto the side of her head, Kirika didn't say a word. She was far too occupied with the taste of her juices on his delicious cock to care about anything else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moment that she felt that thick shaft pushing into her throat, Kirika quickly swirled her tongue around each and every inch that she could. Even as Matsuda started to thrust into her throat and cause her to gag around his shaft, she didn't hesitate to cover the rigid cock in her saliva while feeling him reach deep into her mouth and her throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, as they sat off to the side, Tomoki and Sohara couldn't stop themselves from becoming at least a little bit aroused at the sight before them. Sohara secretly loved the taboo thought of having Tomoki pin her down onto her back and force every inch of his cock deep into her throat. A quiet and blissful gasp left the girl as she absentmindedly brought her free hand between her legs while watching the older couple fuck without shame right in front of them. But she didn't turn her head to look at Tomoki while he watched them as well. Sohara was too busy keeping her teeth clenched around her lower lip to keep herself from making enough noise for them to be heard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the other hand, Tomoki couldn't believe that he was seeing real life sex for the first time. Spending time with the Perverted Trio might have desensitized him a bit, but to see a real, naked girl being practically abused while being fucked by Matsuda who had 'enlightened' him along with Issei and Motohama, lit something inside of the young man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn't bite his lower lip like Sohara did, but he did bring his hand between his legs toward his quickly-hardening cock while Matsuda pulled out of Kirika's mouth and came right then and there into her boobs, releasing enough cum to stain her white gym shirt from the inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An inaudible whine left him as he imagined him and Sohara replacing them in that scene, even though he was currently holding tightly onto Sohara's hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, neither of them got to make a move before Matsuda suddenly turned Kirika around until she laid on her front and his cock rested against her already cum-dripping pussy. But neither of the older couple seemed to care about the fact that the blonde had already been filled when Matsuda forced back each and every inch of his still rock hard member as deeply into Kirika as he possibly could.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, Matsuda pressed down on her, possessively pinning her to the ground while he started to thrust into her all over again. She happily pulled him into kiss after kiss while he fucked her against the ground like an animal. Her lips curled into a smile against his lips when she felt his firm hand grab onto her breasts once again, leaving marks against her skin while his pelvis smacked hard against her ass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While she watched the two older lovers go at it in the 'empty' storeroom, Sohara couldn't stop herself from getting more and more turned on as she watched them. Not only was Matsuda being as rough as he possibly could with Kirika, but she could tell that Kirika was actually loving the pain that rushed through her while she was being fucked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And something about the way they didn't care about how much pain they put the other through caused Sohara's core to ache, wondering if she would be able to withstand that kind of rough and heated sex with the right person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, Tomoki was in the same department as Sohara. Watching a young woman being fucked and raptured in bliss while being pinned to the ground from just the sheer force that she was being thrust into, caused his cock to twitch and throb inside of his pants. Deep down, he wondered how she was able to keep going with just how much pain her body must be in. But he was quickly reminded that it was Kirika Meikoku he was watching and knew that her constant exercising must take care of that. Especially since club presidents were always the best and strongest of their respective clubs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kirika's eyes shot open wide when she felt Matsuda's teeth sink into her neck, causing her back to arch and her body to shudder underneath him. Her inner walls clenched down tightly around that thick and throbbing shaft as it plunged into her cunt over and over again with Matsuda's hand coming to her back. But she didn't do anything other than scream into Matsuda's hand in pure bliss as her partner's cock hammered against the tip of her womb with each thrust. "Yes! Harder, Matsu-kun! Harder!~"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just like he was told to do, Matsuda started to thrust into Kirika as hard and as quickly as he could. He wasn't exactly going easy on her a moment ago, but now that she was demanding it of him, there was no reason to hold back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hips slammed against her ass hard enough to leave bruises each and every time their skin met. And with the position that she was in, Matsuda managed to push the tip of his cock directly into Kirika's g-spot with each thrust. Which was perfect for when he reached his orgasm a few moments later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sharp and blissful gasp erupted from Kirika's lips as she felt Matsuda's shaft throb and pulse against her inner walls. She writhed and twisted under his body as he pumped rope after rope of his thick and fertile spunk into her womb, leaving her feeling needy and aching as her inner walls clamped down around his shaft in an attempt to milk it for every drop that it was worth. It had been a while since Matsuda had told her of his magic, especially learning a spell to temporarily render himself infertile, which had the great advantage of enjoying creampies whenever they wanted. Not that she had too long to think about that as Matsuda quickly started to thrust into her once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was when Matsuda started growling that Tomoki and Sohara snapped out of their fantasies to gape at what was now happening. Matsuda had transformed into his White Tiger hybrid form, now really slamming Kirika into the ground and scratching up the wooden floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Judging by her increased moans of arousal, not only was she aware of the shift but was probably getting off from it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Everyone's got their fetish.' Tomoki thought as he silently covered Sohara's mouth with his hand, gained her attention and then snuck out of the room with her to avoid Matsuda's White Tiger form smelling or hearing their presence. 'I guess for a Bestiality fetish, Takumi-senpai's pretty much the best and most realistic option.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later on, after leaving school in a slight daze, he hadn't realized that he still held her hand in his until they reached his house door and entered inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Um, Tomo-chan..." Sohara nervously spoke up while rubbing her thighs together. "A-About what Takumi-senpai and Meikoku-senpai were doing earlier..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tomoki gulped, then grabbed her hand, rushing towards his room with her in tow. When they entered, he dropped both his and Sohara's bags right on the floor.</em>
</p><p><em>Tomoki said nothing to Sohara, speaking instead with his actions and kissing her on</em> <em> the spot</em><em>. </em><em>Sohara thankfully</em><em> relaxed into the light kiss, a spark of confusion flickering in her eyes when he pulled back and</em><em> then</em><em> she gasped when he pushed his face into her neck and kissed her there. The ticklish smooch coaxed out a soft moan from the</em> <em>brunette</em><em> girl, one hand tugging on the back of his hair as he trailed his lips down her neck, pressing them against her smooth flesh and smooching her more.</em></p><p>
  <em>He leaned back against the closed door behind him and held her waist, prolonging the kiss and reinitiating it when they had to break it off, quickly becoming addicted to the sensation of kissing Sohara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soon their lips broke apart for a moment, both of them left panting from the flurry of quick kisses. Fueled by passion and lust coursing through his veins, Tomoki reclaimed her lips in a quick kiss, pushing Sohara back onto the empty futon behind her.</em>
</p><p><em>Emboldened and aroused by the soft moans spilling past</em> <em>Sohara</em><em>'s lips</em><em>,</em><em> he kissed further down, his lips guiding him down the curve of her neck and around to her shoulders</em><em>,</em><em> making </em> <em>Sohara</em> <em> tilt her head back to give him better access, a </em> <em>blissful</em> <em> smile on her face even as her lips parted in another moan. She l</em><em>aid</em><em> back</em> <em>into</em><em> the</em> <em>futon</em><em>, gripping onto it as he took his time to smooch her exposed skin, a quick untying of a knot taking off her collar piece and allowing him to kiss her collarbone too.</em></p><p><em>''Ah~'' </em> <em>Sohara</em> <em> mewled, exhaling a long breath.</em></p><p><em>From so close</em><em>,</em> <em>Tomoki</em><em> could see how her breasts heaved, on</em><em>ce</em> <em>more</em> <em>appreciating how</em><em> large and</em><em> plump her boobs were</em><em>, with s</em><em>ome cleavage on display that had previously been hidden beneath her collar piece</em><em> and shirt</em><em>. Without hesitation</em>,<em> the young man pushed his face into her cleavage, lips grazing her doughy flesh and kissing along it, coaxing out an embarrassed mewl from his lover, her fingers running through his hair in an encouraging manner, as if begging for him to keep making her feel good.</em></p><p><em>''Mm...'' </em> <em>Sohara</em> <em>reached up behind herself and hastily untied her </em><em>shoulder cape</em> <em>, the bow-knot coming undone in seconds and sending the </em> <em>black cloth</em> <em> fluttering to the floor be</em><em>side</em><em> them.</em></p><p><em>Without</em> <em>it</em><em> in the way</em><em>,</em> <em>nothing stopped</em> <em>Tomoki</em><em> from undoing the buttons of her</em> <em>shirt</em><em>, reclaiming her lips in a passionate kiss as he methodically pushed one button after another through the hole holding it in place, popping her </em> <em>shirt</em> <em> open. Creamy flesh became exposed more and more until her chest was left in clear view; a </em> <em>rosy pink</em> <em> bra holding her plump boobs up. He pulled back from the kiss to get a good look at them, smiling slightly when he noticed </em><em>Sohara</em>'<em>s embarrassed expression.</em></p><p>
  <em>"All those times you kept groping them," Sohara muttered. "Did it lead up to this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hope so." Tomoki replied. "Despite my habits, I never touched any other girl."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slowly he ran his hands around her back, taking his time and feeling her up, his fingertips tracing down her smooth shoulder blades until he found the back of her bra.</em>
</p><p><em>He pinched it, staring into </em> <em>Sohara</em> <em>'s embarrassed eyes as he carefully unclipped it, feeling the fabric go slack in his hands. </em> <em>Sohara</em> <em> slowly shrugged her shoulders and he tugged and pulled the bra off, the cups sliding out from under her plump chest.</em></p><p><em>And then with a soft flutter</em> <em>, he tossed</em> <em> it</em> <em>,</em> <em> her bra landing on the floor </em> <em>next to her shoulder cape</em> <em>.</em></p><p><em>''...d-do you have to stare...?'' </em> <em>Sohara</em> <em> shyly mumbled, but made no move to hide her exposed chest.</em></p><p><em>Tomoki</em> <em> just smiled soothingly, kissing her lightly on the lips before leaning down, kissing the top of her breasts. His lips trailed across her smooth flesh until he reached her left nipple, taking the pale pink nub into his mouth and sucking on it</em> <em>,</em> <em> the mere sensation coaxing out a soft gasp from </em> <em>Sohara</em> <em>, her fingers gripping the back of his hair tightly.</em></p><p><em>Encouraged</em> <em>,</em> <em> he did it again, sucking on her nipple slowly and tugging on the soft nub slightly until it sprung out of his lips, her boob bouncing faintly from the </em> <em>action</em> <em>.</em></p><p><em>Swapping to her other nipple</em><em>,</em><em> he got a bit more creative, his tongue swirling laps around her other nipple and eliciting a cute mewl from </em><em>Sohara</em>.<em> He rolled it about with the tip of his tongue before sucking on it too, his right hand coming up to play with her other breast</em><em>,</em><em> hefting it up and giving it a </em> <em>squeez</em><em>e. It was softer than he expected, his fingers all but sinking into her doughy flesh and making </em><em>Sohara</em><em> moan, her voice shaky but</em> <em>delectable</em><em>.</em></p><p><em>''Ahh... y-you're like a baby</em><em>, Tomo-chan</em><em>...'' </em> <em>Sohara</em><em> moaned.</em></p><p><em>Tomoki</em><em> chuckled, shifting both of his hands down to her waist and lifting her</em> <em>up</em><em>. Blushing</em><em>,</em> <em>Sohara</em><em> obeyed his unspoken command,</em> <em>stand</em><em>ing </em><em>up and moving</em> <em>until she was sitting on</em> <em>his</em> <em>room</em> <em>table itself. Briefly</em><em>, </em><em>he pushed his face into her breasts and kissed between her soft boobs, his lips tickling down her front and kissing along her smooth stomach until he reached her waist.</em></p><p><em>Swallowing his hesitation</em><em>,</em> <em>Tomoki</em> <em>slid his hands down and lifted her skirt, allowing him to push his face between</em> <em>Sohara</em><em>'s creamy thighs. The girl squeaked, an adorable moan of embarrassment escap</em><em>ing</em><em> her when he curled his fingers into the waistband of her</em> <em>rosy pink</em><em> underwear, pulling it down her thighs.</em></p><p>
  <em>The intimate act darkened his cheeks but lust and arousal kept him going, his gaze locked onto her smooth folds as he got her underwear around her knees.</em>
</p><p><em>''Ahh...'' </em> <em>Sohara</em><em> quivered, her legs cutely raised up as he peeled her panties off.''</em> <em>Tomo-chan</em><em>...''</em></p><p><em>In response</em><em>,</em><em> the young man gently grabbed her thighs, sliding his fingers up until he could press his thumbs in the crook of her pelvis, holding her still as he buried his face between her thighs and took a long, purposeful lick. The resulting squeal from </em><em>Sohara</em> <em>resounded through the empty room, causing Tomoki, for the first time, to be grateful for his parents' constant travelling and enticing him to take another lick, stroking her smooth folds with his tongue.</em></p><p><em>The girl pursed her lips in the next moment, moaning through them as she endured a third lick, tensing when he spread her folds with two thumbs. He teasingly traced her spread folds with the tip of his tongue, every exhale breathing warm breath onto her sex before he took things a step further and buried his tongue inside of her. Her quivering pink flesh clenched around his invading tongue, gripping it but failing to hold the slithering appendage still</em> <em>as</em><em> his tongue teasingly slithering around her tense insides and coaxing out another lewd moan from</em> <em>Sohara</em><em>'s lips.</em></p><p><em>''A-Ah... y-your tongue... feels really... hawaah~''  </em><em>Sohara</em> <em>just gave up talking and settled for a pleasure-filled moan, squirming against the table as he ate her out.</em></p><p><em>Tomoki</em> <em>just</em><em> smiled</em><em>, as his years of internet and porn mag investigation had finally paid off</em><em>, shifting his hands around to her thighs and holding them, keeping her legs lifted up.</em> <em> He then went further, </em> <em>full-on burying his face between her legs and eating her out, his tongue swirling around her hot insides.</em></p><p><em>He was rewarded for that by a string of cute, breathless moans and quivering gasps, the thighs pressing against his cheeks getting sweaty and warm. </em> <em>Due to Sohara's orientation as a Christian, Tomoki was very aware of her little experience in</em> <em>sexual aspects that he didn't introduce to her</em><em> and</em><em> even masturbation</em> <em>.</em></p><p><em>It only</em> <em>made her reactions all the more adorable, her reactions when he licked certain spots only encouraging him to stroke her weak spots more, the tip of his tongue rubbing up against her inner walls feverishly. His nose pressed and rubbed against her clit occasionally, the added friction amplifying her pleasure that little bit further, drawing out more heated sounds of lust from </em> <em>Sohara</em><em>.</em></p><p><em>'"Aah~!'' </em> <em>Sohara</em><em>'s </em><em>ass</em><em> lifted off of the table when he suddenly withdrew his tongue and then promptly squealed as he jammed two fingers into her wet sex. ''Mm~!''</em></p><p><em>Relishing the sounds fleeing her lips</em><em>, </em><em>Tomoki</em> <em>pumped his two fingers into her folds eagerly, intimately feeling her hot inner walls clench and grip his digits. He wormed them around in small circles at first before he began spreading his fingers apart like a pair of scissors, coaxing out an even-louder squeal from his lover before it melted down into a whimpering moan of bliss, her toes curled and shaking.</em></p><p><em>Leaning back upright</em><em>,</em> <em>Tomoki</em> <em>swiftly leaned in, mashing his lips against </em><em>Sohara</em><em>'s in a surprise kiss</em><em>,</em><em> muffling her hot moan of pleasure. Their lips meshed together, allowing</em> <em>Sohara</em><em> to taste herself on his lips and darkening her blush, a shudder visibly travelling through her body.</em></p><p>
  <em>Burning lungs forced him back from the kiss, and for a solid few seconds they locked eyes and just stared even as he jammed his fingers into her weeping pussy, allowing him to soak in the blushing visage of his lover all the more intently.</em>
</p><p><em>''You're</em><em> really</em><em> so beautiful.'' T</em><em>omoki</em> <em>had to confess, leaning in and kissing her before</em> <em>Sohara</em><em> could so much as squeak.</em></p><p>
  <em>Any such squeak melted away a second later as she moaned into the kiss, her thighs jerking and twitching as he added a third finger and plunged that into her pussy too, her slick wetness embracing his fingers snugly.</em>
</p><p><em>He relished the sensation and continued fingering her for a few moments before suddenly yanking his digits out and without giving </em> <em>Sohara</em> <em> the time to whine at the lack of pleasure, he got back down between her thighs and buried his tongue back inside her weeping folds.</em></p><p><em>''A-Ahh~!'' The </em> <em>girl</em> <em> gasped, clutching at his head and pursing her lips tightly.</em></p><p><em>Tomoki</em> <em>smiled faintly, groping her thighs as he vigorously worked his tongue, stroking her inner walls with it. As he worked</em><em>,</em> <em>he felt her release his head, and found out why a moment later as</em> <em>Sohara</em><em> grasped the zipper of her skirt with trembling fingers, soon unzipping her skirt and shoving it off her legs entirely</em><em>,</em><em> allowing the</em> <em>girl</em><em> to actually see him eating her out. The embarrassed but enamored look on her face </em><em>showed that</em> <em>she was committing both the sensation and the sight to memory.</em></p><p>
  <em>''Mm... hah...'' She panted, lips pursing in some vain attempt to ease her quickening breaths. ''I... I feel... hah... hyah...''</em>
</p><p><em>Feeling her insides tighten up, he furiously continued eating her out, his tongue licking and lashing at her quivering sex</em><em>,</em><em> until finally</em> <em>Sohara</em><em> buckled, a gasp tearing itself out of her throat and her shoulders jerking forwards.</em></p><p>
  <em>''C-Cumming!'' She squeaked out, screwing her eyes shut.</em>
</p><p><em>Without a word</em><em>,</em> <em>Tomoki</em> <em>continued eating her out, lapping up her honey as she squirted onto his tongue.</em> <em>Sohara</em> <em>buckled and gasped, nearly wheezing as she held onto his head in the throes of her orgasm, buckling and twitching in pure pleasure. His tongue lashed and stroked her quivering insides relentlessly, slowing down only when her orgasm began to wane, her grip on his head no less tight regardless.</em></p><p>
  <em>Until soon he stopped his tongue movements altogether, withdrawing the wet appendage from her slick sex. Leaning out from between Sohara's legs, Tomoki gazed up at his lover, relishing the blush that colored her whole face, her breathing coming out in quick, rasping gasps, her boobs heaving with each quick inhale.</em>
</p><p><em>''W-Wow...'' </em> <em>Sohara</em> <em> breathed, giggling. ''T-That felt... hehe...''</em></p><p><em>Tomoki</em> <em>smiled at her cute reply, leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips. In response</em><em>,</em> <em>Sohara</em> <em>threw her arms around him and kissed him much deeper, moaning into his mouth as she slid her butt off the table, standing with him. The intimate kiss dragged itself out for several long moments, the slow smacking of their lips ringing through the air. He held her waist and kept her close, savoring the warmth of her body against his.</em></p><p><em>Until </em> <em>Sohara</em><em> shyly pulled away from the kiss, looking up at him. ''</em> <em>S-Should</em> <em> I...?''</em></p><p><em>The implication was obvious as she shyly reached down, palming at his crotch. With</em> <em>scarlet</em><em> cheeks</em><em>,</em> <em>Tomoki</em> <em> nodded, bringing a</em> <em>nervous</em><em> smile to </em><em>Sohara</em><em>'s flushed face and prompting her to drop down to her knees, eagerly unzipping his pants. The low buzzing sound filled the</em> <em>room</em> <em>and his pants shuffled down his legs partway, the bulge in his boxers easily apparent to Sohara from so close, darkening her cute blush.</em></p><p><em>After only a few moments of hesitation</em><em>,</em><em> the</em> <em>girl</em><em> got past her initial shock, her expression melting into a mixture of awe and curiosity as she pulled his boxers down. Tenderly</em><em>,</em><em> she lifted her right hand and curled her fingers around his girth, coaxing out a soft sigh of arousal from</em> <em>Sohara</em><em> as she held his cock</em><em>,</em><em> a slow bob of her wrist making her stroke him off.</em></p><p>
  <em>She looked up at him curiously, embarrassed but eager, and when she heard him groan she happily did it again and again, stroking him off with growing confidence.</em>
</p><p><em>''Mn...''  </em><em>Tomoki</em> <em> laid his left hand on the table, supporting his weight. ''That's it...''</em></p><p><em>Emboldened by his reassurance</em><em>,</em> <em>Sohara</em> <em> worked her hand more, her strokes evolving into faster jerks. At the same time, she leaned in and licked at the tip, her small tongue stroking the tip with quick wet licks</em><em>,</em><em> eliciting a stiff moan from the young man's throat, his erect cock twitching against her tongue.</em></p><p><em>Giggling faintly</em><em>, </em><em>Sohara</em> <em>wrapped her tongue around the tip, tilting her head slightly as she got more playful with her act, and soon pursed her lips around the tip of his twitching girth.</em></p><p><em>''Mmph~'' </em> <em>Sohara</em><em> hummed around the tip, jerking his shaft and sucking the tip at the same time. ''Does it feel good...?''</em></p><p><em>''Y-Yeah...'' </em> <em>Tomoki</em> <em>breathed, shuddering in silent pleasure.</em> <em> "It's... amazing..."</em></p><p><em>Smiling around his dick</em><em>,</em> <em>Sohara</em><em> slid her lips further down, uncurling one finger at a time as she progressively enveloped more of his shaft in her mouth, the wet warmth addictive and melting his mind. He could only groan as she lovingly sucked and slurped his shaft, her tongue pressing up against the underside of his cock and lifting it about her mouth, playing with it.</em></p><p>
  <em>When she pulled her lips back to the tip and swirled her tongue around it, he could intimately see the sticky saliva glistening along his girth.</em>
</p><p><em>Tomoki</em>'<em>s grip on the table grew tighter as </em><em>Sohara</em><em> took him deeper, his cock sliding over her hot tongue and finally prodding the back of her throat. The </em><em>girl</em><em> grunted and jerked back slightly, her gag reflex triggered, but after a second of awkward swallowing</em><em>,</em><em> she tried again</em><em>,</em><em> this time managing to take him down her throat.</em></p><p><em>Tomoki </em><em>moaned openly at the sensation, intimately feeling his cock slide down her tight throat</em> <em>with</em><em> her breath tickling his girth as she inhaled or exhaled.</em></p><p><em>''Mn... Mmph...'' </em> <em>Sohara</em> <em>held onto his hips for support, bobbing her head more confidently.</em></p><p><em>Stifling another groan, the young man laid his right hand on her head, gently guiding her down a bit</em><em>,</em><em> eliciting a cutely</em> <em>embarrassed look from </em><em>Sohara</em><em>. </em><em>She</em><em> didn't stop him however, busying herself with </em> <em>sucking him off,</em> <em> the wet sucks and slurps becoming louder and lewder as she continued.</em></p><p>
  <em>Pressure mounted and spread up his cock, the need to blow his load rapidly growing near yet restrained by his desire to keep experiencing the wet warmth sliding along his shaft.</em>
</p><p><em>The virgin in Tomoki</em> <em>relished that, grunting and groaning as he began rocking his hips, thrusting his meat in past her lips and coaxing out a muffled moan from</em> <em>Sohara</em><em>, her slurps becoming wetter as she deliberately drooled on his dick.</em></p><p><em>''Hah, a-almost...!'' </em> <em>Tomoki</em> <em>gasped, the burning pressure swelling at the tip of his cock and with a jerk, he came. ''Mm!''</em></p><p><em>Sohara</em>'<em>s eyes widened slightly as he pushed her head down,</em><em> thick spurts of cum shooting down the </em> <em>girl</em> <em>'s throat. She swallowed without complaint, audibly gulping down his cum load as he shot rope after rope</em><em>,</em><em> her tongue relentlessly stroking the underside of his girth and coaxing out more of his load, swallowing it all until he had no more to give.</em></p><p><em>''Mmph... ghk- haah~''</em> <em> Sohara</em><em> exhaled as she pulled her lips off of his dick. ''Hah... Mn, it's really bitter...''</em></p><p>
  <em>In a mix of arousal and slight delirium, Tomoki suddenly lifted her up and placed her back on the futon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"W-Wait!" Sohara protested, the sudden rejection snapping them both to their senses, causing Tomoki to slightly retreat..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not that I don't want to." Sohara said hastily. "It's just that... isn't this a bit too early?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tomoki reluctantly sat back between Sohara's legs, thinking on it before he replied. "You're right. I think we were both just a bit overwhelmed by what we witnessed earlier."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y-Yeah..." Even as restrained as she was, Sohara still felt a little disappointed that Tomoki had stopped himself and at the fact that the pervert in front of her was more capable of controlling his urges compared to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But we can fix that!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eh?" Sohara didn't get a warning before she was flipped over to her front, leaving her ass exposed to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He then anchored her to the floor with his hips, spooning her ass and allowing no freedom for her to move. Any movement would easily turn into another wave of her grinding against him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's do this instead." With that, Tomoki slid his cock, hard but still throbbingly sensitive from a few moments ago, between her thighs. Sohara closed her legs around him, trapping his dick between her love juice-soaked legs. The upper half of his cock was being glazed by the juices spilling from her pussy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've never done something this before," Sohara said. "Where'd you learn about this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The internet." Tomoki replied. "Do you like it?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Having a thick, hard cock so close to me... isn't bad," Sohara blushed hard at her words. "I'll get moving."</em></p><p>
  <em>Tomoki and Sohara's body heat were close. He could feel her heart nervously beating, while his hands cupped her breasts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The slick squishing noises from between their legs as she rocked her pussy back and forth across his length kept him hard. It sounded similar to her blowjob, except even dirtier. Tomoki kept himself lined up, trying not to slip inside her. Only the outermost parts of her lips touched him, and yet even those felt better than anything he'd experienced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sohara whined a bit as Tomoki suddenly stopped and turned her over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He then smiled tightly and lifted both her legs up, closing them together before he pushed his throbbing cock between her soft thighs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sohara shuddered but didn't tell him off, encouraging the young man to lustfully thrust between her thighs, fucking her legs and groaning at how lewd it felt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Sohara, Sohara...!'' He plunged into her thighs faster and faster, his orgasm quickly swelling and with a deep moan he came, shooting thick ropes of cum over Sohara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From then on, he'd kinda just flopped over Sohara, both of them falling asleep like that.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Flashback End</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Ah."</p><p>Tomoki snapped out of his reminiscing as Sohara stared at him, a blush rapidly spreading across her face, about to yell in shock. Maybe in panic or impulse, Tomoki quickly kissed her quiet, her initial struggles fading away.</p><p>"T-Tomo-chan!" Sohara weakly protested, her writhing body making no moves to actually push away his body. "We need to prepare for school."</p><p>Tomoki growled at that before getting up. "I'll go make breakfast. You know where the shower is."</p><hr/><p>Tomoki grumbled as he and Sakurai passed the school main entrance.</p><p>"Tomo-chan." Sohara said beside him as they headed towards class. "Remember, we cant tell <em>anyone </em>about this."</p><p>"I know, I know." Tomoki replied. "I just hope we can go furth- what the hell?"</p><p>Sohara stopped beside him to gawk as well. Ahead of them, Issei Hyoudou was being ganged up on by Matsuda Takumi and Motohama Nakakuni. Matsuda had held up Issei's arms while Motohama repeatedly punched him in the stomach.</p><p>Now even with their reputation, proven by how several students ignored the beating that Issei was getting and just moved on, this was still an incident dangerous enough to call in staff, if not for the laughter that kept spilling out of Issei.</p><p>"I always knew you were bad at punching, Motohama!" Issei gasped through his laughs. "But I didn't know you were <em>this</em> bad!"</p><p>"Shut up!" Motohama yelled back. "Even if I took the same training as you, it means nothing if you trained the same way for even longer than us!"</p><p>"Besides, this isn't the real issue here!" Matsuda yelled from behind Issei. "How dare you get a girlfriend?!"</p><p>"W-What?!" Sohara was floored at this revelation.</p><p>"How?!" Tomoki was no different.</p><p>"I'll explain it to you guys later." Issei replied, easily getting out of Matsuda's hold and kicking Motohama away, imbuing his kick with Armament Haki so that Motohama didn't instinctually break apart. "Meet us later at the club period."</p><hr/><p>"Her name is Yuuma Amano." Issei explained as the curry they were learning to make for the day settled down. "She's a girl who I met yesterday. Oh, she also asked me out within a minute of us encountering."</p><p>
  <strong>[She's also a fallen angel, who's most likely here for Issei, with confirmed murderous intent.]</strong>
</p><p>"Hyoudou-senpai, you didn't molest her at some point in the past, did you?" Sohara asked suspiciously.</p><p>"With boobs like hers, if I actually did stuff like that, I'd totally remember her!" Issei yelled.</p><p>"What do we do then?" Tomoki asked worryingly.</p><p>"I'm going on a date with her tomorrow." Issei replied. "If she doesn't want to kill me, I'll hopefully end the day with a hot fallen angel babe for a girlfriend!"</p><p>"And if she does?" Matsuda asked.</p><p>"If she wants to kill me..." Issei brought up a hand and lit it up, the crimson flames casting a disturbing glow on his face. <em>"It's a well known fact that feathers are flammable."</em></p><hr/><p>The next day by evening, Issei and Yuuma had spent most of the day in their date going to a clothing store, then a diner and so forth. They were now walking through a park.</p><p>'She hasn't released much killing intent like before...' Issei thought as they walked together, suddenly holding her hand, causing her to blush. However, from the spike of KI he just felt, Yuuma was simply the greatest actress he'd ever seen.</p><p>"Hey, Issei-kun..." Yuuma said, suddenly rushing ahead of him to stand in front of a nearby fountain. "To celebrate our first date, will you do me a favor?"</p><p>Issei gulped, momentarily distracted by her bouncing boobs. "W-What is this favor?"</p><p>Yuuma slowly stepped back to him till she was right in front of him.</p><p>"Issei." Yuuma's blush faded away as she finally dropped the act. "Would you drop dead for me?"</p><p>As Issei tried to comprehend this blatant death threat, Yuuma suddenly stepped back and transformed, her body suddenly taking on an older and more matured form. Her hair grew longer, her boobs and hips grew larger as her body increased in height and her clothes actually transformed into a black liquid before reforming into black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.</p><p>Issei whistled. 'She may be trying to kill me but she sure is sexy as hell.'</p><p>"I did have fun." Yuuma spoke as black feathered wings unfurled behind her and carried her into the air. "Although our time together was short. So..."</p><p>Yuuma stretched out her hand for a jagged spear to manifest, seemingly composed of nothing but unholy magenta light. Which she then proceeded to throw at him.</p><p>The spear flew through the air only to be casually batted into the ground by Issei's gauntleted fist.</p><p>"What...What the hell?!" Yuuma reeled back in shock. Then she noticed the Gauntlets. "Impossible! You're not supposed to know about your Sacred Gear yet!"</p><p>"Sorry, Yuuma-chan!" Issei said. "I'm just a bit pissed at how such a sexy gal like you could be so horrible!"</p><p>"Just drop dead, you damn human!" With that, Yuuma shot another spear towards Issei which was dodged as he jumped forward. Creating and pressurizing crimson flames under his feet, he easily crossed the distance between him and Yuuma in an instant.</p><p><strong>[Red Dragon's Blazing Fist!] </strong>Issei landed a punch in Yuuma's abdomen, launching her back to the ground as his fist exploded.</p><p>"Gah!" Yuuma choked as she slammed into the ground hard enough to crater it. Issei landed beside her, causing her to flinch as the ground cracked beneath his feet.</p><p>"Well then." Issei raised a blazing fist upwards. "Please surrender. I'd really like to know why you considered me a hit target." 'She might be here because of Ddraig but I have to cover all tracks.'</p><p>Yuuma gritted her teeth before creating another light spear and slamming it into the ground. The resultant dustcloud was instantly blown away by Issei but-</p><p>"She's gone..." Issei observed around the park, even using his Observation Haki but it was hopeless.</p><p>Several meters away, Koneko Toujou silently observed, licking away at her popsicle before vanishing as well.</p><hr/><p>""""She disappeared?!""""</p><p>The next day, Issei debriefed his Horde of the date event and Yuuma's botched assassination.</p><p>"Yeah." Issei replied, tossing his phone over to Motohama. "Her phone number, her address, it's all gone."</p><p>"...Do we meet the devils again?" Sohara asked.</p><p>"No." Issei immediately replied. "It's only Sacred Gear users they after so, Tomoki!"</p><p>"Y-Yes?" Tomoki straightened up.</p><p>"The two of us are targets so be careful, alright?" Issei ordered. "Don't try to be alone too much, unless you're home. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><hr/><p>"This is where Ise said he went on a date with Amano." Matsuda muttered as he and Tomoki looked around the park. The Horde had each placed Boundary Fields over their homes and were currently spread out. Motohama was reinforcing the Den. Issei and Sohara were investigating where Issei had memorized to be Yuuma's address and Matsuda and Tomoki investigated the park.</p><p>"Even though he said that he fought Amano here," Tomoki looked around, observing. "There's no damage around..."</p><p>"Yeah..." Matsuda crossed his arms in frustration. "Argh! Why the hell did some crazy hot bitch try to kill Ise for something he was just born with?! Even for racism, that's too much!"</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it <em>racism </em>to be exact."</p><p>Matsuda and Tomoki suddenly turned around to see a blonde Gothic Lolita flying above them with black wings like Issei described earlier.</p><p>"Hi there!" The girl called out from above them. "The name's Mittelt and I'm here to skewer you!"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Shit!" {Last Longinus} manifested over Tomoki's arm as he entered a combat stance. "Takumi-senpai! Let's go!"</p><p>"...Oh my God..." Tomoki and Mittelt turned to Matsuda, who trembling and drooling at the sight of Mittelt. "Did the fallen angels research our tastes or something?"</p><p>"...what?" Tomoki could only reply with that.</p><p>"Ha! So you're a lolicon, eh?!" Mittelt said, creating a pink Light Spear. It was a straight pole handle with the head having two-layered points. "I'll be sure to <em>play</em> with you if you don't die!"</p><p>"Mittelt, huh?" Matsuda's perverted grin turned downright bestial. "I'll gladly do the same!"</p><hr/><p>Issei and Sohara stared in trepidation at the man in front of them. It was a middle aged man in a trench coat. At the sight of them investigating the address that Yuuma had given, the fallen angel had actually dropped down in front of them, cracking the road on impact.</p><p>"Hello... children." A blue Light Spear appeared in his hand with a hollow gap at it's large head. "My name is Dohnaseek and you are Issei Hyoudou, correct?"</p><p>"Yeah." Issei replied while stepping forward and putting himself between Sohara and Dohnaseek. "Are you an associate of Yuuma-chan's?"</p><p>"Yuuma? Oh, that's a fake name of hers. Her real name is Raynare." Dohnaseek corrected. "Now, I was pleasantly surprised to see Raynare return with such painful burns on herself."</p><p>Dohnaseek then made a show of twirling his spear, grinning madly as he did so. "Fight me, Sacred Gear user! If you were skilled as Raynare reported you to be, then I will grant a better death than she planned!"</p><p>"You want to kill me?" {Boosted Gear} manifested onto his arms. "Do your best! Sohara, get ready!"</p><p>"Yes!" Sohara took a combat stance of her own as Issei manifested his flames again over his fists.</p><p>Dohnaseek only grinned wider at the sight. "Come!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I will beat this Angel's Ass! II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matsuda Takumi leapt upwards, his fists already glistening black to punch Mittelt, but she was able to block with her spear, skidding back in the air while wondering how the human in front of her was able to jump so high.</p>
<p>Matsuda threw some more punches before falling back down. As soon as he did, Mittelt threw her spear at him, making another to instantly hit Tomoki Sakurai as well.</p>
<p>While Matsuda simply slapped his aside with his <strong>Hardened</strong> fist, Tomoki did differently.</p>
<p><strong>"[Thunder Peaduck Shield]!"</strong> Tomoki's shield changed into a large yellow feathered shield. As the spear made contact, Tomoki threw his shield forward, which burst into lightning and threw back a bird shaped thunderbolt back at Mittelt.</p>
<p>Mittelt was hit by the counterattack, too surprised to dodge the attack. After she fell to the ground, she struggled upwards, wincing as her wings smoked.</p>
<p>"Well, that was eas-" Tomoki's word's cut off as he hastily brought up his shield to guard against Mittelt's kick. As she bounced off, she attacked Matsuda who had just leapt towards her, causing him to twist away from the spear that might have bore a hole in his head.</p>
<p>"Hahahahahaha!" Mittelt skid back, panting. "To think that even Hyoudou's comrades are this strong as well." 'Not to mention that boy's shield as well. We only had info on Hyoudou.'</p>
<p>"Too bad." Matsuda growled, his body swelling and contorting until he transformed into a elephant sized White Tiger. <strong>"You'll be coming with us."</strong></p>
<p>"T-T-The White Tiger?!" Mittelt flinched back in shock. "How are you here?! The Devils here wouldn't allow a member of the Shinra Clan into their territory!"</p>
<p>"I am curious to that as well."</p>
<p>Mittelt suddenly dodged as a bolt of lightning smashed down where she just stood. All the combatants looked up in the sky, as they beheld Akeno Himejima flying up in the air with Koneko Toujou.</p>
<p>"I'll crush you." Koneko suddenly dropped down like a meteor, aiming her fist at Mittelt. Mittelt growled before blocking with her spear.</p>
<p>The impact of Koneko's fist striking Mittelt's spear shaft caused a crater to erupt. When the dust cleared, Koneko stood alone in the crater while Mittelt vanished.</p>
<p>"I guess with everyone here," Tomoki surmised. "She didn't see any chances of victory."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>[BOOST!]</strong>
</p>
<p>Issei Hyoudou dashed forward with Sohara Mitsuki trailing after him. Dohnaseek charged forward as well, tossing his Light spear forward.</p>
<p>Issei blocked it, before charging forward to land a flaming gauntlet into Dohnaseek's face.</p>
<p><strong>"[Red Dragon's Blazing Fist]!"</strong> Dohnaseek was launched away by Issei's attack into Sohara's path. Dohnaseek twisted in the air, readying another spear to attack her with, only for her to divert his thrusted arm with her left hand, then drive her <strong>Hardened</strong> right elbow into his chest, smashing him through a nearby tree.</p>
<p>"Did I overdo it?" Sohara asked in worry. She didn't actually want to kill anyone...</p>
<p>"It's fine." Issei assured, coming up to her side. "Look, he's already getting up."</p>
<p>
  <strong>[BOOST!]</strong>
</p>
<p>"Well done." Dohnaseek congratulated. "As expected of the human who Kokabiel-sama warned us about. Of course, the Sacred Gear's comrade would possess similar skill."</p>
<p>Dohnaseek suddenly launched forward with a kick. Thankfully, Sohara blocked it but was still sent flying backwards.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[BOOST!]</strong>
</p>
<p>Issei became a blur as he shot at the Fallen Angel, smashing his flaming fists into Dohnaseek's Light spear, constantly on the offense as he launched a barrage of punches and kicks against him.</p>
<p>Dohnaseek for his credit, blocked most of them, only to get distracted as his clothes started to burn. This cost him as Issei landed a strong uppercut which sent him into the air.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[BOOST!]</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>"[Red Dragon's Roar!]" </strong>As Issei launched his breath attack, a red and black beam of destructive energy collided and combined with it, obliterating Dohnaseek's arm.</p>
<p>Issei blinked then looked to see Rias Gremory and Yuuto Kiba nearby with Sohara in the boy's arms.</p>
<p>"How long have you been there?" He asked accusingly.</p>
<p>"Long enough." Yuuto replied sheepishly. "Buchou wanted to observe you and Mitsuki's combat skills. We were planning on stepping in if you were in mortal danger."</p>
<p>"I'm fine." Issei said as he cringed at his and Rias' handiwork.<strong> "</strong>Not so sure about this guy though."</p>
<p>Dohnaseek grunted as he stood up, his left arm reduced to a smoking stump.</p>
<p>"You bitch!" Dohnaseek growled as he created a Light spear to skewer Rias with. Yuuto however swiped the spear away with a sword that manifested out of nowhere.</p>
<p>"Who the hell are you?" Dohnaseek questioned, before suddenly noticed her hair and remembering the energy that merged with his opponent's attack. "Red hair... I see. So you are a member of the Gremory Clan."</p>
<p>"Rias Gremory." The ORC President smoothly introduced herself. "Good evening, Fallen Angel-san."</p>
<p>"Well, well, well." Dohnaseek used his remaining arm to dust his hat against his clothes before putting it on. "Are these ones of your clan?"</p>
<p>"If you hurt <strong>anyone</strong> of this city, I will have no mercy for you." Rias threatened. "They are all <strong>mine</strong>."</p>
<p>"I will apologize for today and withdraw." Dohnaseek spread out his wings and prepared to depart, then turned to face Issei. "However, don't let that girl out of your sight, boy. She felt familiar to me for some reason."</p>
<p>"I appreciate your warning." Issei replied. "I too must inform you that if something like this happens again, you will lose more than an arm."</p>
<p>'Speaking of which, he's pretty calm about losing an arm.' Issei narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 'Do Fallen Angels regrow lost limbs or something?'</p>
<p>"Excellent words." Dohnaseek flew into the sky, breaking the Bounded Field in place and disappearing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You guys got attacked too?!" Motohama Nakakuni wailed into Issei and Matsuda's shoulders.</p>
<p>"Right." Matsuda patted Motohama's shoulder while Issei observed the damage of the Den. There were puddles of water here and there from Motohama's Devil Fruit; which they had passed off as Sacred Gears to the Devils, which thankfully worked as not all Sacred Gears had been categorized; and holes in the walls and roof, probably from the Fallen Angel's attacks.</p>
<p>But that wasn't even the worst part.</p>
<p>Rias had deemed to warn them of the <strong>fucking war </strong>between factions, which was currently in a ceasefire.</p>
<p>"Raynare, Dohnaseek, Mittelt and Kalawarner." Issei counted off. That made four Fallen Angels attacking them. Rias confessed it was most likely to prevent them from being recruited into Devilhood. Devils couldn't recruit dead people after all. Well, they could, but only within fifteen minutes of death.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[You've gotten better at intimidation, Issei.]</strong>
</p>
<p>Ddraig referenced Issei's slowly rising Conqueror's Haki as Rias explained the war to them. The redhead senior had gotten a bit nervous from his Haki/Killing Intent as she kept speaking about the war. It was an emotion shared with her Peerage, except Akeno who just looked aroused.</p>
<p>"It's saddening that I might actually need that skill for the future." Issei sighed.</p>
<p>"So... what now?" Tomoki asked.</p>
<p>Issei thought a bit before answering. "The same as before. This is exactly what Zelretch trained us for. Even if we got Gremory-senpai's help, we were doing well on our own against them weren't we?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah!" Sohara exclaimed. "Nakakuni-senpai didn't even need help in facing one away."</p>
<p>Motohama merely smirked while Issei held his tongue. Motohama <em>had</em> done good work, protecting the Den with his still incontinent Logia abilities. Now they just had to get stronger while continuing to live.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"It's too early for the Sun to be this bright..." Issei griped as he walked to school the next day.</p>
<p>A dainty yelp rang out, causing Issei to turn and instantly memorize a beautiful sight. A top grade ass jutted up and was adorned in pure white panties snug enough for Issei to almost notice the cameltoe, belonging to a girl whose skirt had flipped over as she tripped.</p>
<p>"Perché sono caduto?" The girl sat up, revealing a cute face with green eyes and long straight blonde hair underneath her habit.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Issei asked, mentally shelving the memory for another day and giving her a hand up.</p>
<p>"Grazie mille." The nun replied. Issei stepped back in surprise, noting the foreign language.</p>
<p>"One sec, please." He then turned around to pretend to rummage through his bag while squatting and stealthily cast a language spell on himself before she noticed. Issei then noticed her luggage spilled around and offered to help her arrange it back.</p>
<p>"Are you on vacation?" Issei asked as he accompanied her, with the language barrier no longer a problem. Apparently she was lost and needed directions to the church in the area.</p>
<p>"No, I'm not." The nun replied. "I was transferred to this town's church."</p>
<p>"Oh, so you're a nun." Issei said while casting a glance at her crucifix. Well, either the crucifix or her modestly sized breasts at least. "That explains your clothing."</p>
<p>"Luckily, I met a person as kind as you." The nun replied, blushing a bit. "This must be God's will."</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah..." Issei sheepishly rubbed his head. 'I'm not really that kind... You just showed me something excellent and I'm helping you out as thanks.'</p>
<p>A crying child suddenly caught their attention. The nun noticed the boy's wound and rushed over.</p>
<p>"If you're a boy, you shouldn't be crying over a little scrape." The nun comforted the boy, gently rubbing his head. She suddenly moved her hands over his wounded knee and a pair of stylish, silver rings appeared on her middle fingers, casting a green glow.</p>
<p>The result of this action caused the child's wound to disappear instantly.</p>
<p>"The wound's gone..." Issei wondered. 'Was it a recovery spell or...'</p>
<p>There was a flash of green from his hands, as if Ddraig was warning him that his conclusion was wrong.</p>
<p>"There the wound is gone." The nun assured him as her rings disappeared.</p>
<p>As the boy ran off to his mother, Issei turned to see the nun's somewhat apologetic expression.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I just instinctively helped him." Her expression easily showed that she didn't really regret helping the child though. Not that Issei cared.</p>
<p>"You're pretty okay about using your Sacred Gear out in the open like that, huh?" Issei teased.</p>
<p>The nun blushed and gasped, as if suddenly remembering that she <em>wasn't</em> supposed to do that.</p>
<p>"I-I-I-It was n-necessary!" The girl adorably panicked. "The boy was crying and- Y-You see, my gift was granted to me by God-"</p>
<p>"It's fine." Issei made sure to look around before manifesting {Boosted Gear} on his arms.</p>
<p>The nun marveled before placing her hands on his, her rings appearing again subconsciously.</p>
<p>"I see. We're both Gifted by God." The nun said, unaware that she had linked fingers with Issei. "It's my first time meeting someone besides me..."</p>
<p>Issei wondered at the sad tone before snapping out of it to take her to the church. He'd be late for school at this rate!</p>
<p>"I almost forgot!" Issei yelled over his shoulder as they ran. "I'm Issei! Issei Hyoudou!"</p>
<p>The nun stared at him as if he was an alien concept in her life, like a child seeing snow for the first ever time, before she brightly smiled. "Asia! Asia Argento!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>At Merveille, Matsuda spectated as Issei and Motohama sparred in one corner of the Winter Island and Tomoki and Sohara sparred on the other.</p>
<p>While Issei and Motohama were sparring to get Issei to achieve Balance Breaker and Motohama to gain some combat experience, Tomoki and Sohara were practicing grappling. Matsuda could have sworn that something more was going on as Tomoki groped her a bit too many times without getting chopped for it.</p>
<p>However, he was more concentrated (entertained) on Issei and Motohama's fight.</p>
<p>Issei blocked Motohama's {Frigo Steelsword}, looking bored as he did so. Motohama tried to press him more but Issei forced him back, erupting in crimson flames.</p>
<p>"Didn't we talk about this?" Issei complained. "You suck at CQC. You're better off staying at long range."</p>
<p>"I can do that in actual battles." Motohama rebutted, slouching a bit in exhaustion. "Since this is training, I need to fix that problem as soon as possible!"</p>
<p>Motohama charged forward again, transforming his arms into steel hard clubs. Unfortunately, that meant little to a Fire Manipulator like Issei.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"[Red Dragon's Roar!]"</strong>
</p>
<p>If anyone accused Issei of being a bit sadistic, no one wanted to say it to his face.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He had surprisingly run into Asia again. In a weird turn of events, he took her around Kuoh, in a way that Issei had to consciously try not to dub as a date.</p>
<p>"Umm, Asia-chan?" Issei questioned as Asia stared at her hamburger in confusion at the restaurant they just entered. "This is how you eat it."</p>
<p>Correctly guessing her dilemma, Issei grabbed the burger with his hands and just chomped it.</p>
<p>"I had no idea there was such a way of eating." Asia said in wonder. "I'm impressed."</p>
<p>Asia then copied Issei, wrapping hers in it's paper to hold it and taking a way smaller bite than Issei did.</p>
<p>It went on from there, going to the arcade, then taking couples' photographs together, even winning her a Pikachu toy.</p>
<p>However, as they went around, Issei learnt about her history.</p>
<p>In the past, Asia was abandoned by her parents in front of a church and was raised there. Sometime during her eighth year, she awakened her Sacred Gear {Twilight Healing} to heal an injured puppy she discovered. However, this was witnessed by one of the Catholic Church members, causing her to be symbolized as a {Holy Maiden}.</p>
<p>But, an injured Devil arrived some weeks ago, compelling her to heal him as well, causing the ones who venerated her to cast her out, calling her a heretic and monster for her <em>divine</em> gift being able to heal <em>Devils</em> as well.</p>
<p>"Asia-chan..." Issei muttered. "Do you hate your Sacred Gear?"</p>
<p><strong>"No."</strong> Asia replied with firmness that almost didn't fit her gentle nature. "This was God's Gift to me. Asking me to hate something that heals all species regardless is like asking one to hate a doctor that covers all medical fields."</p>
<p>"I see. Good answer!" Issei suddenly hugged her to his side as he cheered her, pressing her slender body flush against his chest. Asia blushed heavily but curiously enough, didn't try to push away.</p>
<p>"Aren't you rather lovey-dovey?"</p>
<p>Issei flinched as a Boundary Field came over them, then turned around to face Raynare, Dohnaseek and two other Fallen Angels that he didn't know.</p>
<p>"The others must be Mittelt and Kalawarner, huh..." He released Asia and stepped between them and her, but...</p>
<p>"Raynare-sama?"</p>
<p>Issei looked back to Asia in surprise and a bit of betrayal. "You're with them?"</p>
<p>"Asia, you cannot run from me." Raynare threatened, ignoring Issei's existence. Her wounds from before were all gone, leaving her begrudgingly attractive body free of blemishes.</p>
<p>"I refuse to return to where there are no people to talk to!" Asia replied, stepping to Issei's side. "I'm sorry, Ise-san. To be honest, they are the ones who took me when I was cast away but I ran away..."</p>
<p>"It's fine." Issei said with some relief. "There's no way a girl like you could endure the same space as that sick bitch of your own free will."</p>
<p>"I'll take that as fighting words!" Dohnaseek rushed forward, clashing his spear against Issei's gauntlet! "Even with one arm, I can still fight above your level, brat!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>[BOOST!]</strong>
</p>
<p>Issei grit his teeth, then dodged as a pink light Spear shot where his head had been a second ago.</p>
<p>Mittelt cackled as she conjured spear after spear, till there were six floating behind her. With a finger snap, there shot forward.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[BOOST!]</strong>
</p>
<p>Issei had to concentrate on dodging, slowly increasing his speed as he dodged attacks from Dohnaseek when suddenly he doubled in speed, slashing at Issei faster than he could react.</p>
<p>"Ise-san!" Asia tried to run to him as she saw Issei's blood arch into the air, but she was suddenly restrained by Kalawarner.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[BOOST!]</strong>
</p>
<p>Issei gasped past the blood as he saw a red gauntlet on Dohnaseek's arm. "Is that a Sacred Gear?!"</p>
<p>"Indeed. {Twice Critical}." Dohnaseek admired Issei's blood on his spear. "I was truly fortunate that you and that Gremory brat only blew away my other arm rather than this one. I'm right handed, you see."</p>
<p>'Right. Handheld Sacred Gears usually manifest in the owner's dominant side.'</p>
<p>"We recently got that from some Gremory client!" Mittelt gloated. "Rejoice, human! You'll be the first for us to test this on!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>[BOOST!]</strong>
</p>
<p>"Like hell!" Issei leapt backwards towards Asia but landed in a way that let him face Raynare, Dohnaseek and Mittelt. <strong>"[Red Dragon's Majestic Destroyer Flame!]"</strong></p>
<p>The resultant attack spread out into a wide area, bathing the three Fallen Angels and the whole park in red flames except for behind him.</p>
<p>"Ise-san!" Asia's warning with the addition of Observation Haki was enough for Issei to sense Kalawarner's attack.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*SSSHHHKK*</strong>
</p>
<p>But defending against it, especially with his wounds and exhaustion, was near impossible, proven by the golden, double bladed Light Spear in his stomach.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Issei! I hate to say this but you must consider retreat! You may be stronger than them, but they have skill and teamwork over you!]</strong>
</p>
<p>"Ddraig, put all further Boosts into Vitality." Issei ordered, dodging sluggishly as Raynare herself threw her Light spear at him, grazing his leg and forcing him unto a knee. "I'm not leaving Asia!"</p>
<p>"Enough playing, Raynare." Kalawarner said, casually holding Asia's neck. "Asia, it is time for you to return with us. Any further struggling and we will kill him."</p>
<p>"...I'll do as you say." Tears sprung up in Asia's eyes as she surrendered. "Please don't hurt Ise-san anymore."</p>
<p>"Good girl." Raynare smirked and walked over to her, engulfing the crying nun into her wings. "Once tonight's ceremony is over, you will be released from all pain and suffering."</p>
<p>"Bye then, Ise-kun." Raynare sent over a sadistic smile. "I don't think you'll be seeing her anymore."</p>
<p>The four Fallen Angels vanished taking the nun and the Boundary Field with them, leaving an injured Issei to wallow in his despair and rage before collapsing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Issei awoke, there was a warm body next to him.</p>
<p>Issei blearily opened his eyes to see his surprise bedmate. In his half awake, delirious state, there was only one way an unashamed pervert like Issei would react to an attractive naked girl in bed with him.</p>
<p>Rias Gremory gasped as Issei suddenly groped her breasts, turning their positions until he was above her.</p>
<p>"Not that I'm unsatisfied but is there a reason for you being in my bed? Naked? Despite my reputation?" Issei asked after a full minute of groping and sucking.</p>
<p>"I found you bleeding out in the park." Rias moaned out, very well aware of the ramrod cock between her thighs. "You suffered some dangerous wounds, but I bathed your body in my magical power through the afternoon. I had to be in the nude for it though~"</p>
<p>Issei stopped, memories of the battle flashing through his mind.</p>
<p>"Your body was more resilient than I'd expected. I thought it'd take longer-" Rias was cut off as Issei jumped off her, ignoring the fanservice to dress up immediately.</p>
<p>"Issei?" Rias sat up in surprise at his reaction. Something must have really bothered him.</p>
<p>"I'll explain in a bit." Issei put on his phone to call his Horde. "Just call your Peerage here."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So let me just get this straight." Tomoki rubbed his forehead to try and summarize the Info Dump he and the others just got in Issei's room. "You met this nun, two days ago."</p>
<p>"Asia Argento, yes."</p>
<p>"You became quick friends with her, especially as she had a Sacred Gear like us."</p>
<p>"Yes, go on."</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, those Fallen Angels got to her just like they got you except they went with capture instead of flat out killing her like Raynare tried on you."</p>
<p>"Maybe because Asia's was a recovery type while mine was unknown to them."</p>
<p>"Dohnaseek's arm <em>was</em> blown off." Sohara chimed in. "Maybe they want her for that?"</p>
<p>"No. {Twilight Healing} can't regrow lost limbs." Yuuto corrected. "They are most likely going to take away her Sacred Gear."</p>
<p>"Yeah, Issei did mention that this Dohnaseek guy had a Sacred Gear too..." Matsuda confirmed.</p>
<p>"Anyways," Tomoki got them back on track. "All four of them appeared and fought you together and you lost."</p>
<p>"Regretfully." Issei growled out.</p>
<p>"Therefore, you want all of us to help rescue her."</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence before all the humans agreed. The Devils however...</p>
<p>"I refuse." Rias crossed her arms. "I won't send my Peerage into a church, just to save an agent of the church."</p>
<p>"I would really appreciate your help, Gremory-senpai." Issei got to his knees and bowed his head, in supplication, shocking everyone around him. "When I fought them, I was overwhelmed and felt the danger of dying. I can't send my friends to their deaths without being sure of their safe returns. Please, Gremory-senpai!"</p>
<p>"...To us Devils, a church is the enemy's territory." Rias replied. "If we get close to it, the matters of Devils and Angels become a much greater problem. One never knows when Spears of Light rain down on them."</p>
<p>"R-really?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Rias sighed, then got on her knees to take Issei's face into her hands. "Forgive me, Issei. Just as you value the lives of your friends, I value my Peerage's lives as well."</p>
<p>"If I may," Yuuto stepped in. "I think we should help out. To begin with, this is actually our fault."</p>
<p>"Explain, Yuuto." Rias ordered.</p>
<p>"First, there was the issue with Rengoku, the Stray Devil we missed earlier. Sakurai-san and Mitsuki-san would have died if not for Hyoudou-san's interference and Sacred Gear awakening, which in turn, probably attracted them here."</p>
<p>"Then, there's this Fallen Angel business. From our reports earlier, they seem to be a group of rogue Fallen Angels, defected from the Grigori, so no political backlash there. And Hyoudou-kun did mention that Argento had been cast out, so she too is politically free. There's also the fact that she tried to save Koneko-chan's client yesterday."</p>
<p>"Finally, the matter of the Stray Exorcist that Koneko-chan also encountered yesterday. Considering that he was able to call upon Fallen Angels for back up, it's safe to assume that they are a united team on that regard."</p>
<p>"I see. Well, that changes things." Rias smiled as she stood up, drawing Issei up with her. "It seems that our interests have aligned, Ise-kun."</p>
<p>"Thankfully." Issei said as he remembered Asia's tearful face.</p>
<p>Issei stretched out his hand. "To save Asia and beat those Fallen Angels' asses."</p>
<p>Rias accepted his hand with hers. "To deal with these invaders in my territory and avenge Koneko's deceased client."</p>
<p>
  <strong>"The Occult Research Club and the Cooking Club will form an Alliance!"</strong>
</p>
<p>The grins that adorned the faces of the Red Dragon Emperor and the Gremory Devil Princess were the stuff of nightmares... and would make Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg and Sirzechs 'Lucifer' Gremory extremely proud.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now Issei has a solid connection to the ORC. Maybe temporary, maybe permanent. And for those who wondered how Dohnaseek got a Sacred Gear from Freed's handiwork, Asia entered the barrier like canon and without a person that she knows to distract her, tries to heal them. Unfortunately, he possessed a Sacred Gear which made Asia's efforts meaningless as he died from them taking it. Also, Koneko arrives since Issei isn't there for it, notices a human healing her client and just focuses on the clearly insane guy with Light weapons.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>